Who Am I?
by Azmaria Eve
Summary: Married happily with the former Ace Pilot of Justice, Athrun Zala, Cagalli get into accident which are erase some of her memories about her current life. Athrun desperately do his best for make his wife remember everything again. How it will lead her to remember her memories of life? Changing rate for possible scene at the future.
1. Chapter 1

Speaking of which, I am so sorry for mistake grammar I have here. My first fanfic. Thank you very much .

_Summary :_

_Married happily with the former Ace Pilot of Justice, Athrun Zala, Cagalli get into accident which are erase some of her memories about her current life. Athrun desperately do his best for make his wife remember everything again. How it will lead her to remember her memories of life?_

**I REALLY DO NOT OWN ATHRUN ZALA or CAGALLI. THEY ARE BELONG TO BANDAI.**

**Who Am I ?**

CHAPTER 1

It's a clear weather in the ORB. A nice weather actually. Bright blue skies with bright sunshines. The wind breezing quietly and voices of birds can be heard melodically. Everyone at ORB enjoyed such a nice weather. Including our certain blonde. Well, if it's not cause her work as ORB Representative. Our Cagalli Yula Athha, now is 24 yo, was happily married ZAFT former Ace pilot, Athrun Zala, for 3 months now and officially become Cagalli Yula Attha Zala. Well, she doesn't change her last name of Athha since she want to keep her father family name. Athrun was agreed about that and have no problem. Their wedding happened 6 months after Kira and Lacus wedding. Their marriage automatically made Athrun as Second Chef Representative of ORB. Work hard for building the nation and protect it together with his wife.

Cagalli sit in her office alone. Massage her throbbing temple with her fingers. "_Such a another damn meeting of hell today..." _she thinks. Her husband right now in his politic visit to PLANT for a week. Leaving her alone handle work as Representative by herself. It has been 5 days since he gone to PLANT and she missed him so very much. Everynight they make a call and chat, but of course that's not enough. A newlywed for 3 months after all. Leaning on her office chair, she close her eyes and start thinking. "_Maybe a visit to Kira and Lacus orphanage at weekend will be nice. Wanna see how's my dear little twin brother do there." _she said in her mind and smile at the thought. Lacus has been step down from her position as Chairwoman in PLANT and now life peacefully in the orphanage in ORB with Kira. The children, Reverend Malchio and Caridad Yamato stay there as well. Lacus even own a small florist not far from the orphanage. And Kira or the children help her at the shop. While staring at scattered documents on her desk, she think quietly. How the life much change after second war. Having a great husband and wonderful twin brother and perfect sister-in-law, she can't ask more. Even sometimes pressure about work made her stressed, her husband always be there for help and calmed her. How she loves her husband so very much. Some of council member often asked her, when will ORB have a cute little prince or princess as their Representative heir. Cagalli will be blushing madly when someone asked that and Athrun just smile and said,"Soon,maybe. Right, Representative?" resulting him a pinch from his wife.

She lost in her deep thought and then resume her work. The nice weather change to evening cloudy one. The sky now closed with dark cloud and cold wind. Cagalli glanced to the clock which it tell it has been 8 pm already. Someone knocking her office door and Kisaka enter immediately after that. "Representative, it's time for go home. You know, no overwork too late or Representative Zala will kick my ass with his Infinite Justice if his wife fall sick cause overwork" he said with gentle smile. "Oh geezzz, Kisaka. Just give me 30 minutes and I will be ready to go home" Cagalli tries to negotiate with her current protector while her eyes still glued to the laptop screen and typing furiously. "No won't do,Princess. We know if your 30 minutes mean 2 hours actually. And also, seems the weather gonna be bad. Better leave now and we don't want to drive home with storm or rain stuck with us, won't we?" he tries to persuade her. Cagalli glance to her window to outside and seeing it really seems so cloudy right now outside. "Oh great, what a sudden change of weather" she murmur quietly. Leaning on her chair, she massage her throbbing temple again. Headache cause the damn last meeting still stay there stubbornly and don't want to leave her alone with her work.

"Ok, fine. We will go home right now Kisaka. Wait for me outside. I will gathering some of my stuffs." She saves her report in her laptop and stand up for gathering some documents on her messy desk. "Right away,Princess" Kisaka turning away for prepare the car and chuckled.

"I told you so many times, NEVER EVER PRINCESS ME!" Cagalli shouted while glaring at the spot where Kisaka stand up awhile ago. A merely laugh can be hear from corridor. Cagalli sighed heavily and put some documents into her bag. "_I hope Athrun back home soon. Kinda miss his existence around me already"_ she think like that while staring to her wedding ring around her finger. She smiles and caress her ring. Realized she can't make Kisaka waiting for her any longer, she grab her bag and walking outside.

Rain start pouring when she step outside. "Come on Princess. Seems the rain gonna be worst anytime soon" Kisaka yelling to her. "Coming!" Cagalli yelling and hurried her footsteps to the car. Right when she get in the car, rain become more worse. "Geezzzz, what a lucky day today..." she murmured while try to drying her soaked clothes. "Hope won't get more bad, right?" Kisaka glancing to her and starting the car. "Becareful when drive. The rain can block the view" she glancing outside from the window. "Roger that, Princess" Kisaka smiles to her.

The car moves in average speed on the street. It's right what she said to him before. The pouring rain make him difficult to see a street in front of him although the wiper work goodly. "You know Cagalli. You need new bodyguard who will protect you 24/7. I am getting old and your husband not always glued with you everyday. As important person in nation, you can be in danger always. Eventhough the war were stopped, but still..."he doesn't continue his words. "I know, I know. Geezzz, what a worrywart, aren't you?. But I am not really need that. And I even bring a gun with me always. Isn't that enough for protection which you talking about before?" she said lazily while looking the downpour rain outside from her the window. "You really don't care, don't you?" he sighed. Cagalli chuckling hear that. "Well well. I thought you know how's me since then, eh? Anyway, can you please drive faster? Athrun and me promised to talking via phone about 30 minutes later. You know...uhm..." she shuttered and blushing a bit. "Hahahah, yeah,yeah. Can't wait for talking the dear husband eh. What a lovely couple" he teased her. "Oh shut it" she blushed harder hear that. "You know Cagalli, I think it's time for both of you to try make some children for heir of this nation" he glanced to her smiling teasingly. "Shut up Kisaka or I will, LOOK OUT!" she turned her head to his direction for glaring to him but doesn't continue her scolding because it turn to her horror when another car appear suddenly in front of their car and sound of klakson is deafening. Soon it become mess between sound of klakson, wheels tried to stopped on time before they crash each other and some curses. Their car turning abruptly trying to avoid the crash but unlucky, trees waiting in the another side of street. Sound of broken glass and crash seems deafening plus sound of downpour rain from the sky. Kisaka leaning in his chair catching his breath after impact. His vision are blurring and all he can hear is rain. He tries to turn his head weakly to see condition of the princess and to his horror, he saw her limp body with blood at her head trickling down to her forehead. Her eyes are closed and shattered glass scatter around them. "Cagalli..." is his word before his vision completely falls into darkness.

**To be Continue.**

**Kindly Read & Review.**

**Thank you very much :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go! Chapter 2 of "Who Am I?". Thank you so much for reader and special thankies for my very first viewer, "blondeprincessa". I tries my best to write between my life, dear. For Okita Kagura, thank you so very much for the advice :D

I also wonder what will this story will be *chuckle*. Keep at K+ rating or more? *laugh*. Any suggestion? Of course I will listen every of them I am sorry for bad grammar. Kindly gimme any correction and advice? Please enjoy my handwriting!

PS : I DON'T OWN ANY OF CHARACTER. BANDAI AND SUNRISE DO!

**Who Am I?**

CHAPTER 2

Athrun sat quietly in the hospital lobby. His eyes are blank and his face show his worries. Worries about his wife condition inside surgery room. Kira and Lacus also sit quietly beside him. Their hands entwined each other. Worry about their sister there. Athrun think back what happened a moment ago.

_Flashback :_

_ It has been days 6 of his official visit to PLANT as ORB Second Chef Representative. The visit progress goodly and it allowed him to go back to ORB more fast from schedule. He moved there and there gathered some of his precious item in his hotel suit. He can't wait to go back to ORB and will be with his wife again. Surely he miss her. He smiled at that thought but his mind abruptly distrubed when his phone ringing. He took it and saw who did called. Kira name showed in the screen. "Yes,Kira? What's it?" he answered while put back some of his stuff into his bag. "Athrun? Where're you now?Have you back to ORB? Cagalli is..." he heard Kira's voice trembled a bit there. Upon hearing his wife name, he dropped his stuff unconsciously and tightened his grip on his phone. "What is it? What happened with Cagalli? Kira!" he tried to calmed himself eventhough his chest tightened afraid to think what'd happen to his wife there. "Cagalli is...She and Kisaka at hospital right now. Their car was had accident and crashed. Right now they're at hospital and" he can't hear Kira voices anymore. He dropped his phone after he heard about Cagalli and crashed car. _

He praying silently for his wife inside. Hoping she will be okay and nothing bad happen. He heard what exactly happened from Kira after he arrived at ORB with his shuttle. He can't bear to think something bad happen to Cagalli.

"Athrun..." Lacus tapping his shoulder.

He turn his head towards her beside. "What is it?"

"Let's pray and wish for Cagalli. She need that also" she smiling to him, trying to calm his worry feeling.

"Yes...sure it is" he nodded quietly.

"She is stubborn one after all. I believe she will be alright" Kira spoke to his bestfriend.

"Yeah. She always like that...That Goddess of Victory" Athrun smiling bitterly.

Surely they know if each of them ever got more bad experience at the past. Cagalli include. War can't make you life peacefully without death threatening your life. He sighing tiredly. They still tries to help Cagalli after the accident. Seems she got some injuries after impact on her head and some of her body. Kisaka also got the same. The council also aware about accident and take some action for covering the works of Representative. Tries their best to stand and keep ORB while Cagalli and him absent and not capable for doing the jobs.

After waiting for seems a few hours with all, finally the lamp above surgery room is off. Meaning the operation are finish inside. Athrun stand up abruptly seeing that and rush to the door. Kira and Lacus do the same. They waiting to the doctor about the news.

The door is open and the doctor out of the room.

"How's her condition?" Athrun ask the doctor immediately.

"We manage to help her. However, her head seems got a hard impact from accident and it send a shock to her system. We are worried if it effect her head. Such as headache frequently and another effect. However, we still don't know exactly how's her case except she regain conscious. In this case, we just have to wait for her to wake up so she can telling us how's it. Don't worry Representative Zala. We will try our best to recover and help Representative Athha." The doctor tell him.

"Is that so...? Thank Godness..." Athrun slumped after heard that.

"Thank you so much for help her Doc. We really appreciated it." Kira said.

"It's our duty after all. Now if you all excuse us. We will move her to her private room. After that, you all can visit her."

"Yes. Thank you very much." Athrun thanked him.

They moved Cagalli to private room which have security system in it. Kira and Lacus insisted Athrun if they will take care of her first because they know if Athrun is tired after the trip and vice versa. Athrun tried to argue, said he even doesn't feel tired etc but of course they managed to forced him. They promised if they will call him in case Cagalli wake up or something and Athrun can turn for keep her after he got his rest.

Defeated, Athrun agree to them and drive back home for rest awhile. Now after he know nothing serious about his wife, his mind can be at ease a bit. They don't know what exactly happen to Cagalli until later she wake up.

It seems just awhile he closed his eyes and sleep when he hear his phone ringing. He jolt surprising from his sleep and glance to the clock above of him and Cagalli room in their mansion. It has been a hour since he was back from hospital. He reach for his phone across the nighstand and groggily answer it.

"Hello, Zala speaking..." he tries to stifle a yawn.

"Athrun, please come here ASAP. She is wake up now. But...in any case, just hurry come here." He can sense Kira voice through the phone seems hesitant.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" he arise from the bed and walking to the closet for find a clothes for change.

"Just hurry up come here. You will see by yourself." With that, Kira hanging the phone and end their conversation.

Athrun stand dumbfounded. Just, what the hell happened now. He rushed to the hospital after change his clothes.

After arrive inthe hospital, he rushing to Cagalli room. Open the door and enter inside, he saw Cagalli now sit down on her bed with bandage wrapped around her head. Remind him when she injured her head after his fight with MS when they visited PLANT before second war. When he still her bodyguard that time. But this time, not only her head but also her arms and a bit of her leg wrapped with a bandage.

Kira and Lacus turning their attention from the blonde after they hear he come. Cagalli also look up to the new visitor. He can't read any expression from her face. Kira and Lacus give him a space between them so he can reach her. He rushing to her side immediately and hug her tightly.

"Cagalli...I am so glad you are wake up now." He said while hugging her tightly.

Kira and Lacus glanced each other behind them. Oh dear, Athrun will be shock after this.

But instead hugging him back like what he think she usually do when he hugged her, he accept a light smack on his head, from her, along with scream.

"ARRGGHHHH, JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HUGGING ME RANDOMLY, YOU MOLESTER PERVERT!" Cagalli screams while smack him on his head.

_"Huh? Did he hear right? Did his wife called him as molester pervert and smacked his head because he hugged her like he usually do?" _Athrun back up immediately and confusing all over his handsome face. He rubbing the spot where she smacked him awhile ago. But, she never smacked him or yelled just because he hugged her before. Just now, what the hell happen all so sudden...

"Cagalli, what happen with" but Cagalli cut his sentence abruptly.

"Excuse me . I don't know who you are and I dislike if a stranger suddenly hug me randomly like a doll or whatever." She glare to him.

Athrun stop rubbing his poor head and staring to her dumbfounded. She said if she don't know who is he? And she call him a stranger? A Molester Pervert? Wait a minute. Just wait a minute. Dear God...

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN ACTUALLY?" Now it's Athrun who screaming suddenly.

**To be Continue.**

**Kindly-Read-and-Review-please?**

**Thank you very much :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there. I come here again. Hope this isn' t disturb you all lol.

Well, this far, should I continue to write here? Let's see...

But still, thank you very much for read this story. And double double triple thankies for them who review and comment. I am so glad *wink wink*

**For Okita Kagura-san : Glad to see your review again. Just imagine Athrun suddenly outburst and reaction after see Cagalli condition lol**

Anyway, actually I write this 2 chapter at 2 days. Chapter one at Sept 18 and Chapter 2 at Sept 19 yesterday. And now Sept 20 trying to write Chapter 3.

And maybe, Athrun here kinda OC. But let's say it because he act like that to his wife here? lol

Like usual, sorry for wrong grammar and etc.

Please enjoy!

**Who Am I?**

CHAPTER 3

_Flashback :_

_Athrun stop rubbing his poor head and staring to her dumbfounded. She said if she don't know who is he? And she call him a stranger? A Molester Pervert? Wait a minute. Just wait a minute. Dear God..._

_ "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN ACTUALLY?" Now it's Athrun who screaming suddenly._

_..._

Cagalli jolted on her bed upon hear the pervert blue haired guy screamed suddenly. Just what the hell is he screamed about. Kira and Lacus cringed seeing Athrun reaction. My oh my, what a healthy reaction of him.

"C-Cagalli. Why you said if you don't know me. Why you called me a stranger. Why you-" he stuttered panickly while holding both of her shoulder.

"Let me go, you blue haired pervert! " Cagalli glare to him and trying to break off his grip on her shoulder.

"You keep act like you know me so very well! For your information, I...I...H-huh? I...who am I...and why I am here in first place. I-" Cagalli suddenly stop struggling and wandering her eyes scanning her around.

Athrun froze momentarily seeing her like that. It can't be...

"You-you don't know me? And also, you don't know who you are?" he asking her.

Cagalli turn her attention to him. Her eyes shows much confussion in that.

"I...Who, why-" she staring down at her hands, trying to recollect her memories. She really have no idea about what she wants to know.

"I will call the doctor." Kira said quickly and dissapear for calling the doctor.

The three of them waiting quietly outside Cagalli's room. After the doctor came along with Kira, they all shooed away from the room.

Kira glancing towards Athrun. He can't read his bestfriend and his brother-in-law expression right now. He sighing heavily,

"Such a surprise eh?"

Athrun turn his head to Kira direction.

"Of course. Who won't be surprised if their wife or family suddenly screamed and said if they don't know who are we. It almost gave me heart attack." Athrun admits it.

"Same with us, Athrun. We are quiet surprised when she opened her eyes and asked who are we and so on." Lacus tell him.

"Maybe it's the effect which doctor told us earlier." Kira said while staring at Cagalli's door.

"It can be." Athrun frowning.

"Amnesia, you mean? But it surely can be recover,right?" Lacus say hopefully.

"Maybe-" Kira doesn't continue his answer because the door of Cagalli's room is open and the doctor come out from inside.

"How's it? What exactly happen?" Athrun stand up from his seat and ask the doctor immediately.

The doctor stare at him and start to speak.

"Right now, The Representative suffering an temporary amnesia. She lost her few memories and have difficulty remember it. At this case, she will feel a slight pain when she tries to remember something from her past. However, this condition can be cure with her close people help. Her family and friends will do. Just, don't force it too hard."

"Is that so..." Athrun expression is serious while listen to doctor words.

"Yeah. Remember, don't force it too hard. It won't be good for her. And, she can charging off from hospital about 3 days later. Her other wounds not really serious and it can be treating at home. I will send some nurse and doctor to check up on her condition after she is out from hospital later."

"I understand. Thank you very much." Athrun nod quietly.

"Good luck, ." the doctor leave immediately after tapped the young Representative shoulder.

Kira and Lacus glancing worriedly to Athrun. The amnesia Cagalli eh. What on earth will be happen after this.

"Athrun-" Kira call the blue haired guy.

"I will make her remember."

"Huh?" Kira confusingly staring to him.

"I will make her remember who is she. Who am I, and everything and everyone which she forget." Athrun said with determination.

Kira and Lacus glancing each other and smiles hear that.

"Then, of course. We will also help you. After all, the close and important people of her,right?" Lacus smiles to him.

"Will you?" Athrun turn to her.

"Yeah. Of course. I want our old Cagalli come back. I really dislike if she forget her older brother that easily. What a kind sister she is." Kira added with smiles in his lips.

"You guys-"

"More important, we are family. Right?" Lacus make the point.

"Thank you very much. I really appreciate it." Athrun start to smiling.

"Now, what should to do first eh?" Kira wondering.

_..._

Athrun staring at his wife direction beside him who is keep staring outside from their car. It has been 3 days since when and today is the day he can bring her home from hospital. After so many words, story telling, etc, Kira, Lacus and himself can manage her to believe to them. It can't be helped if she doesn't believe their words at first. Since right now, they are a strangers for her. It seems, everything will be start from a zero eh. He think bitterly.

"What are you sullen about?" suddenly she speak without tear her eyes from a view outside.

"Huh?"

"I asked, what are you sullen about. You keep staring at me with that awful expression, mister." She turn her attention to him.

Athrun grinning suddenly.

"What is it? Start to care about me?" he said to tease her.

"Idiot with full of yourself now, aren't you?" she huffed annoyingly.

Athrun chuckling a bit.

"How's your feeling?" he asking her.

She staring at him awhile before return her attention to the view outside.

"What can you expect if you suddenly told if you lost your memories cause accident huh? Suddenly everything become stranger all around you." She murmur quietly but it still heard by Athrun hearing Coordinator skill.

He sighing after hear that.

"I am sorry. I just-"

"No need to apologize. It's me who should be apologize because forget about everything." Cagalli said with turn her head to him. A sadness expression written in her face. Athrun feel his chest clenched seeing her sad expression. He want to hug her and tell her if everything will be okay. But he won't do that because it can make her afraid about sudden contact and worse, she can slap or punch him.

"But, I am surprise about the fact if I am The Representative. And also about..." she hesitantly speak it.

"About what?" Athrun curiously want to know what is continuing of her words.

"About...well...about...you know, another fact if I am m-ma-marr-" she find it difficult to spell the words.

"Another fact if you are married to a handsome,smart, clever and Ace Pilot of Mobile Suit like me?" Athrun said with grinning to her.

"No. But a molester, pervert, and so very full of himself guy. That's it."

Athrun sighing heavily after hear that. Well, long way to go Ath. He tell himself.

_..._

Cagalli walking hesitantly behind Athrun. Sure thing she was told if she is The Representative of ORB. But still, she doesn't imagine if The Representative house, no, The Representative mansion can be this BIG! Some maids greeted her and Athrun when they enter the mansion. Nervously, she answer their greeting. Is this really her home? It's **FREAKING HUGE!**

"Care to tell what's on your mind now?" Athrun's voice destroy her monologue in her mind.

"Wha- No. It's nothing. Really." Cagalli surprised by how her voice seems small.

"Hmm...okay then. Here we are now. This is our house. Maybe you can't remember anything right now about this place. I will show you where's our room. And later, there will be maids who will help you get your need. You can always ask anything from me if you need any help. Or to them." Athrun explain to her. How weird it feels. Because originally this is her house from the very start.

Cagalli just nodded for his explaining.

"I will show you where you can rest for now. The doctor said if you can't being too tired or stressed." Athrun lead her upstairs.

Cagalli just follow him quietly. In the place she barely know for now, she just can depend on him and it make her irritated actually.

Athrun lead her upstairs and he is stop in front of one door. He open the door and step inside. Cagalli follow him enter the room.

The room is very very spacious. The kind size bed, a big and grand window, walk-in wardrobe, and seems expensive stuff all around the room. Her jaw dropped at the sight.

"You can rest now. This is our room." Athrun smiles to her.

"Uhm...okay then." Cagalli step forward to the bed. She feels a bit tired to be honest. But wait a minute. Did he just said-

Cagalli stop abruptly from her track and turn to him.

"Excuse me but did you just said if this is our room? _Our_? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Athrun stop his move to undress himself because he want to change into more comfortable clothes. Seeing her expression, sudden urge to tease her is appear inside him.

Athrun walking slowly towards Cagalli. His shirt and jacket dropped on to the floor showing his muscular and strong body and chest.

"Hmm? What's wrong Cagalli? This is right our room. I believe I was told you a minute ago. And-" Cagalli stepped backwards with her face blushing furiously. This pervert walking to her direction with bare chest for GODNESS SAKE! How she really want to escape from this room. Athrun keep walking towards her until her back bumping to the white wall behind her making her little escape failed succesfully. Athrun who is seeing she can't back off again put his arms to each of her head, trapping her between his body and the oh-so-innocent-wall.

"And, you asked what am I doing hmm? You see now, the weather kinda hot and it make me sweating. I just open my shirt and change into something more comfortable. And why you blushing furiously when you look at my body? Didn't you saw it so many times already before? In this room, in the changing room, on the bed-" he whispering to her ears.

"And don't forget if you like to touch my body when we were alone in this room. My dear wife, Cagalli." He keep whispering to her.

Glancing nervously to the bed, her brain tries hard to catch his words. _"Touch", "Bed", "Body", "Alone"..._

That's it.

A maid who clean the corridor beside Athrun and Cagalli room very surprising when hear some yelling of incoherent words, cursing, sound of slapping, and The Representative suddenly stormed off from the room.

All hell are broke.

**To be Continue**

**R & R PLEASEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there, it's me (again). Sorry for delay update. Life is busy one and I wishes I could get a day which I can sleep for all the day without doing anything lol.

Alright, just blabbering around. Here's chapter 4 of "Who Am I?" story. You know, I don't own Athrun, Cagalli, and the other character. They are belong to Sunrise, Bandai, etc.

Wanna say thank you for all of readers who'd read my story. And thousand of thankies for my loyal reviewers, **Okita Kagura and Blondeprincessa**. So many thank's for your reviews and advice *hug hug*

Well then, here we go Chapter 4.

Note : Sorry for wrong and messed grammar.

**Who Am I?**

CHAPTER 4

_Flashback :_

"_And don't forget if you like to touch my body when we were alone in this room. My dear wife, Cagalli." He keep whispering to her._

_Glancing nervously to the bed, her brain tries hard to catch his words. "Touch", "Bed", "Body", "Alone"..._

_That's it. _

_A maid who clean the corridor beside Athrun and Cagalli room very surprising when hear some yelling of incoherent words, cursing, sound of slapping, and The Representative suddenly stormed off from the room._

_All hell are broke._

The poor maid have her jaw dropped after witnessed their mistress suddenly stormed off from her room after that noisy voice etc. What was happen again after The Representative back home after hospitalized. Shaking her head, she continue doing her job cleaning the mansion.

Inside the main bedroom, Athrun stand up rubbing his cheeks. Sighing, he thinks amnesia or not, Cagalli still have that strength for slapped him and it sting painfully. Well, it was his own fault because tease her too far. But then, he smiles mischievously. What a cute reaction of her when he teased her. She maybe forgotten about him and all but he will brings back her memories slowly. With his own way of course. Athrun thinking like that while he walking towards his wardrobe and changes his clothes.

Meanwhile, Cagalli just running without care about her direction. She stopped for awhile catching her breath. Panting heavily, she turn her head and look at her around. Just many door, wall and stuffs. Now, where the hell is she. She didn't put any attention to where she ran. She just follow her instinct to run away from that pervert blue haired guy.

"Great, just great. Now I am getting lost inside this freaking enormous mansion. It's all thank's to that freak blue head..." she murmur quietly.

Blushing furiously remember what did he said before she escape, she shook her head for shoo away that memories. Cagalli begin take step forward, looking for exit from this mansion.

"_Gotta keep distance from that freak. Or else_-" she is shivering thinking about him.

Cagalli keep walking aimlessly to find the door to outside. She donesn't know why she desperately want to out from here but now, she just need fresh air and of course she's gonna get it.

Finally after walking for seems an hour, she spotted a maid at corridor.

"Uhm...excuse me." She hesitantly calling the maids.

"Yes? Ah! What can I help you,Mistress?" the maid turn around and realize the one who called for her is none other that the owner of this mansion.

"I would like to find the exit from here. Could you show me where's it?"

The maid frowning a bit upon hear that request. Sure things, the woman in front of her is the one who owned this mansion but she'd ask where to go so she can find a front door. Ahh, not all maid know if The Princess have lost her memories for now.

"Sure thing, Mistress. Please kindly follow me." She bowed and show Cagalli where to go.

At the Garden...

Cagalli sit quietly in the garden of this mansion. She managed to find exit finally, thank's to the maid before. Now, she find herself amusing by how not only this mansion, _her mansion_, which are so gracefull and nice, but also the garden as well. Many kind of flowers blooming beautifully all around the garden. Tress, and few benchs also make the garden looks more nice. Plus a big fountain at the center of garden. The wind breezing slowly. She feels peaceful to be here and close her eyes for enjoy the moment. Until-

"Enjoy yourself here, my Dear?" a gentle voice suddenly whisper at her ears and warm breaths tickling her neck.

Cagalli snapped from her trance and jumping surprisingly because that. Turn around, she find the blue haired guy chuckling after surprising her.

"What the hell. Don't scare me like that. You idiot, Zala!" she yelling furiously at her husband.

"Now, now, Princess. It's lucky I just whispered like that. Actually I want to held your fragile body from behind and not letting go." He smiles innocently after said that.

Cagalli blushing immediately after hear that.

"Pervert..." she mumbling to herself.

Athrun chuckling hear that. Eventhough Cagalli just mumbling or whispering, he can still hear that. Thank's to his coordinator skills.

Athrun sit down on the benchs himself, but Cagalli still standing not very far from him. He patted space beside him, signaling her to sit down beside him. Cagalli hesitantly and just staring at him curiously, but then she giving up and sit down beside him. Athrun smiles at her.

"It's nice to see you can relax like that." He started conversation.

"Yeah? And why's that? Didn't I also relaxed some times before?" Cagalli asked him back, raised her eyebrows.

"Not really. Before you lost your memories, you are a woman who dedicated yourself to this country so much. You worked so hard to keep and protect this country. You always did your jobs goodly, often stayed until late night at your office even sometimes sleeping at your desk because too tired. Sometimes forgot to eat because your schedule were so tight. But still, I always could managed to keep you from overtiredness and make sure you always eat on time if I am around." He smirked to her.

"Is that so? That kind of person is me." She blinked hear that.

What a workaholic I am. She frowning at the thoughts.

"But more than that, I do my best also to keep my promise about you." Athrun now staring seriously at her.

"What kind of promise is it?"

Move his hands to her face, he caress her rosy cheeks gently.

"To keep and protect you always with my life. I will never allow anyone or anything harm you or disturb you. I promise to keep you safe always. And make you happy as long as I am alive in this world." Athrun smiles gently while caress her cheeks.

Cagalli blushes hear that kind of words from him. Eventhough this guy is pervert and full of himself, but that words seems really honest for her. _This guy is my husband huh..._

"Say, ...if I am The Representative and you are my-my..."

"Husband" he nodded playfully and finish her unfinish words.

"Yeah, that. Then, is it mean if you are one of Representative or Minister also in this country?"

"Uh huh. That's right. After marry you, it make me automatically as The Second Chief of Representative. My jobs the most is helping you running this country. But to be honest, I don't really like that position."

"Why?"

"Because I kinda have to restrain myself to show any affection freely anytime I want to you at public." He teasing her again with his words.

"Oh, geezzz. You are a pervert since first, ." Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Just for you,Princess. And one more. Don't call me like that. Since you are yourself. Just Athrun is okay." He reassured her.

Cagalli feels her face kinda hot after hear if she's a .

"A-A-Athrun then..." she spoke softly mumbling his name.

"Yes. That's my name, ." he grinning happily.

"DON'T CALL ME !"

Cagalli staring at her dinner in front of her. It's dinner time and Athrun still not come back from upstairs. They will have dinner together tonight. But before they started, he got a phonecall and it made him have to answer it and leave her awhile. Cagalli looks around. This dinner hall feels familiar to her. Like she feels she have been have meal here oftenly. Frowning, she tries to remember anything about this place. _The room, garden, and all of this seems familiar. But I can't recall any memories about it_, she thinks sadly.

"Shall we eat dinner now?" a voice suddenly spoke behind her.

She almost jump from her seat like this noon, again. But quickly regain her senses.

"I told you, don't scare me like that." She narrowing her eyes to him.

Chuckling, he sit down beside her. "It just become my hobby somehow."

"What kind a hobby is it."

"Here, eat much. You have keep healthy for your recovering." Athrun put a huge amount on her plate.

"Are you stupid? I can't finish this all by myself."

"Yes, you can and you must do."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

The maid in the dining hall smiles hear their Mistress and Master bickering about simple things. What a lovely view.

"Yes, you can, Cagalli."

"No, I can't! Are you-"

Cagalli doesn't finish her words cause a forks with spaghetti suddenly shoved to her mouth. She chewing and gulp them quickly or else she can choked cause that.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ZALA! YOU WANNA KILLS ME WITH TRIES TO CHOKED ME WITH FOOD?" she yelled at him.

"Just want to help you finish your meals." He answer calmly.

"WHY YOU-"

Athrun kisses her cheeks quickly.

"There's sauce on your cheeks." He tell her calmly and begin to eat himself.

Cagalli stunned and blushing furiously .

"WHAT ARE DOING JUST NOW, YOU MOLESTER PERVERT BLUE HEAD!"

What a sweet couple.

Cagalli stares at him dumpfounded. Did she just hear it correctly? No,maybe. But she sure she hear it.

"Did you just said if I sleep here? With you? WITH YOU?"

Athrun sighing.

"And I did told you after we back from hospital this morning. Yes, this is our room. You and me sleep here usually. Any problem?" Athrun loose his shirts.

"But,but" Cagalli shuttering. Sleep in same room and SAME bed with him, a pervert? Wait a minute guys.

"But what? Don't tell me-"Athrun lean forward to her. "Don't tell me if you are afraid if I will attack you when you sleeping peacefully, hm?"

He grinning. Cagalli blushing.

"W-what are you talking about? I-I-" She tries to find a words.

"You what, Cagalli? Isn't it just a normal if a husband and wife sleep together on same bed? What are you worry about?" he smirked in his thought.

"Y-Yes...But still...I-"

"Don't worry. I won't touch you. Not tonight. Or maybe, not yet." He smirked at her.

"Try it and I will beat you to a bloody pulp." She glares to him.

Athrun laughing at her threatening.

"What's so funny?" she glares to him more.

Instead answer her, he gathering her in his arms and carry her bridal style to their bed.

"What the- PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled and start to panic.

"As your wish, Princess." Athrun put her down on the bed.

"You don't need to carry me like that." She frowned.

"But I want to. Now, sleep. Tomorrow, Kira and Lacus will come to see you. Can't get you too tired." He tucked her under the blanket and turn around. Athrun then walking to the sofa not far away from the bed.

"Wait. Where will you go?" Cagalli staring to him from the bed.

"Sleep. What else?" Athrun raise his eyebrows upon hear her question.

"You not-I mean, you not gonna-" Cagalli suddenly have difficulty to finish her words for unteenth time today.

"Sleep there with you? I think not now, Cagalli. Or else, I can't hold myself. Except, you want me to." He smirked to her.

Cagalli glares to him and throw a pillow to him.

Athrun catch the pillow easily and chuckling. Settled himself comfortly on the sofa, he stares to his wife on the bed.

"Good night, Cagalli."

"Yeah,yeah. Night." She answer sleepily. Today surely spend her a lot of energy.

He's pervert and full of himself around me. But also, he's a gentleman one. What a weird guy, isn't he? Athrun Zala eh...she thinks before sleep finally consume her and take her to dreamland. Tomorrow, what else will happen.

**To Be Continue**

There it is. A Chapter 4 is done!

Dear all readers who read my dear story, please lemme know your opinion or your words or your advice about this story, pleaseeeeeeeee.

I will be so happy if you do. Pretty pwueaseeeeeeee.

Actually I also read some story about Asucaga couple because they are my favorite as far. So sweet and cute couple. Don't you think so? *winks*

I will tries to update soon again. Thank you so much to you all.

HAVE A GOOD DAY!

Writer.


	5. Chapter 5

Good afternoon, dear Readers all *chuckle*

Well, it is afternoon time already when I started to typed this chapter, so Good Afternoon it is,yeah *nods nods*

Here is Chapter 5 of "Who Am I?" Story. I hope my updates not bored you all to death *kicked*. By the time I write this, there's "Pride" song of GSD Soundtrack as background from my dear laptop. Nice song and full of spirit I think.

Oh, and I wanna say thank you very much for all reviews and readers who'd read my story this far. For **pansy25**, don't worry. She will have that moment little by little as soon. Just keep in touch with this story *wink wink*.

Nothing make me soo happy and can gimme spirit for continue to write a new chapter other than reviews from my readers. So, keep gimme a reviews and lemme see what are you thinking about every chapter of my story.

That's it all. Here we go. ENJOY!

Note : Sorry for wrong and messed grammar.

**Who Am I?**

CHAPTER 5

_Flashback :_

"_Sleep there with you? I think not now, Cagalli. Or else, I can't hold myself. Except, you want me to." He smirked to her._

_Cagalli glares to him and throw a pillow to him. _

_Athrun catch the pillow easily and chuckling. Settled himself comfortly on the sofa, he stares to his wife on the bed._

"_Good night, Cagalli."_

"_Yeah,yeah. Night." She answer sleepily. Today surely spend her a lot of energy._

_He's pervert and full of himself around me. But also, he's a gentleman one. What a weird guy, isn't he? Athrun Zala eh...she thinks before sleep finally consume her and take her to dreamland. Tomorrow, what else will happen._

__...__

She snapped her amber eyes open. Blinking rapidly, she tries to adjust her eyes from light and view in front of her. Where the hell she is now. She is very aware if last time she closed her eyes to sleep, she was lied down on the bed in her bedroom, no, their bedroom with Athrun. Now when she open her eyes, the view in front of her is space. A FREAKING SPACE. When the hell she take off to space huh? Did she walking in the sleep also? But it's impossible since this is space. Well, not really space. But a spaceship which right now is floathing in space. She guess it because right now, she is floating from the ground under her legs herself. She turned her head and look around. The corridor seems quiet and calm. She can see The Planet Earth in front of her from this ship. She stared at it for awhile, until-

"W-Wait, Cagalli!"

She turn so quick to the voice which suddenly heard from somewhere. Two person floating from other side of corridor and now they stopped in front of her. Her eyes are widen when she saw who are that two person. She know them very well because that two person no other than herself and Athrun Zala. Just maybe they are younger and wear different clothes. It can't be...is this...

"You're going?" the younger Athrun catch the hand of her younger self to stop her from going.

"Strike Rouge?"

"What's the matter? I've received sufficient mobile suit training for this. I'm a lot better than the Astray pilots!" her younger self tries to argue.

"Yeah...but..." Athrun younger self tries to argue again with her.

"The things we can do, want to do, and should do, are the same for all of us, right? For you, for Kira, for Lacus, and for me."

"Cagalli."

"Sure, there are times when it's useless to go out to the battlefield to fight, but right now, it's necessary!" her younger self tries to reassurence Athrun with smile on her face.

She saw Ahrun expression and can recognize a worriedness at his young face.

"Don't look at me like that. You take a lot more risks out there than I do." Her younger self take her hand which Athrun hold before.

Cagalli keep watching the scene in front of her. Is this... her past with him? She wondering.

"I won't let you die"

Cagalli eyes widen when she hear her younger self said that words. She glance to Athrun direction and saw a surprised expression written at his face as well.

"Cagalli..."

"I won't let that guy, who could be my little brother die either." The other Cagalli keep talking.

"Little brother?" the other Athrun surprising upon hear Cagalli words. Then that expression change to a gentle one. "Not your big brother?"

"Impossible! He's the younger one!"

The other Athrun smiles gently to her other one. "You're right."

Cagalli gasped when suddenly the younger Athrun floating forward to her younger version and hugged her.

"I'm lucky to have met you."

"Athrun..."

She saw when her other one blushing at his act.

Then she saw Athrun younger self lean backwards and say to the girl which he still holding on,

"I'll protect you."

Cagalli face then turn redder when she saw Athrun face getting closer and closer to her younger version. It can't be...he's gonna-

"_Cagalli, hey Cagalli_-" suddenly she can hear Athrun voice from far away.

The two couple in front of her now getting closer each other. Just a little bit more until their lips-

"_Cagalli, hey. Time to wake up!"_

She open her eyes suddenly and see Athrun face leaning closer to her.

A vision which she just saw plus a present Athrun face leaning closer and dangerously to her is-

"AHHHHHH! DON'T KISS ME SUDDENLY! HELLLPPPP!" Cagalli move backwards from him.

"Huh? What are you yelling about this early morning?" Athrun shocked at his wife sudden outburst. Surely, he hasn't intention to kiss her. Well, maybe just a bit...

"Huh? A-Ah...I-I'm...I'm sorry..." Cagalli back to her senses and blushing. Embarassing at her own antics.

Athrun watching her expression and smirk suddenly. Here we go, Athrun inner demon.

Crawling slowly on the bed to her direction, he speak huskily,

"What is it? Why my dear wife screamed about me gonna kiss her and blushing furiously after she woke up? Did my wife got a dream about me,huh? Tell me, what kind of dream did you see, my dear wife. Ca-ga-lli..." now he stopped right in front of her. She can't back up further because her back hitting the headboard of their bed already.

"I-I...I saw...no! I-I mean..." Cagalli blushing furiously realized how his face getting closer and more of that, he's shirtless.

Damn his nice body and handsome face! Wait, did she think if he's hot and handsome?

"Hm? I would like to know what did you see on your dream eh, Cagalli. And if you let me know what is it, I will do my best to make it really happen in reality. Just for you..." he whispering to her while playing with her golden hair with his slim fingers.

Cagalli face turn more redder by that words. This guy... this guy...

"But, before that, I would like to warn you, to be aware about your outfit after you wake up. Or else, I can't holding back..." he kiss her forehead and smirked. Then he move backwards slowly and get out from the bed.

Steam seems coming out from her head because of what just he do. Her outfit after wake up? What the hell he talking about. Her eyes glancing down to her clothes and she almost shrieked. Her clothes disheveled and not just that, a few buttons kinda open and it make her front body showing freely a bit.

She is buttoning her clothes quickly, embarassing because for sure he watched her disheveled clothes earlier when he wake her up. Her button must be off when she turned and tossed at her sleep.

"Stupid pervert..." she mumbling and touch her forehead which got kissed from Athrun.

The dream which she just watched before...is it her and him at past...? She can't help but wondering about it.

**To be Continue**.

A short one. Yes, this is a short one. Sorry for that, but I have to cut the next scene for the next chapter. Fufufufu...

I will try to write a longer chapter later, maybe (?). lol

The dream which Cagalli saw in this chapter, I am sure you all know it already from where it is taken *wink wink*

Well then, see you at the next chapter. **AND, KINDLY REVIEWS PLEASEEEEE**.

Minna no okage de, iro-iro na arigatou gozaimasu. Mata aimashou ne.

みんなのおかげで、色々な有難うございます。また会いましょうね。


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooooo, dear Readers ~

Here I come, the Writer lol

Well, this week just posting one chapter. Because I am soooo damn busy and just can write one instead two chapter per 2 days. I am sorry for that *bows*

Nah, I say thank you for reviewers, likers, and favoriters of my story. You really made my days :D

How happy I am when I open my mail and found if there's a review, like or favorites for my story. Really really like ittttt.

Pansy25 : Thank you for your review,dear. Of course they are perfect each other, that's why I made this story of them lol. Well, you can say she got amnesia, for temporary. Stay tuned, dear!

October Lynx : You are my new reviewers. Welcome and thank you! *hug hug* :D

Well, because her temper still same although she got amnesia, she keep yelling and screaming for many times lol. That episode is the one I liked also,you know. But I think The Remastered more than do. Stay tuned here! CHEERS FOR YOU!

Alyazala : You are my new reviewer also dear. Welcome and thank you! *hug hug* :D

And, here come another chapter. Hope you like it!

Popcaga : My new reviewer! Welcome and thank you! *hug hug* :D

I will try to make it longer! Thankies :D

Okita Kagura : My loyal reviewer! Thank you so much dear! *hug hug hugss* :D

I WILL DO MY BEST FOR YOU ALL! CHEERS!

I do my best for this story. All your review or advice or something are make me feel thankful and give me more spirit for keep write. I hope this story not become boring later (?). Stay tuned at Who Am I ? Story. But somehow I also planning for write another story about them again.

Well then, HERE WE GO!

NB : I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED AND DESTINY. BANDAI DOES AND SORRY FOR MANY WRONG GRAMMARS!

**Who Am I?**

CHAPTER 6

_Flashback :_

_Steam seems coming out from her head because of what just he do. Her outfit after wake up? What the hell he talking about. Her eyes glancing down to her clothes and she almost shrieked. Her clothes disheveled and not just that, a few buttons kinda open and it make her front body showing freely a bit._

_ She is buttoning her clothes quickly, embarassing because for sure he watched her disheveled clothes earlier when he wake her up. Her button must be off when she turned and tossed at her sleep. _

_ "Stupid pervert..." she mumbling and touch her forehead which got kissed from Athrun._

_ The dream which she just watched before...is it her and him at past...? She can't help but wondering about it._

__...__

Cagalli's amber eyes glued to the photo albums in front of her which are brought to her by Lacus. They were come to Kira and Lacus place instead of the Yamato couples come to Attha mansion. Athrun changed his decision about the visit and told her if they will come to orphanage than let the Yamato come to mansion. Little she know, Athrun changed his plan of this visit because he thought if Kira and Lacus place and maybe the children can make her more relax. And if lucky, can bring her memories back a little. Cagalli didn't mind about it at all. And if she's not wrong, when she opened her eyes at hospital that time, the Yamato couple were the one beside her. They told her if the brown haired guy is her twin brother, named Kira Yamato. And the other one with lovely soft pink hair is Kira's wife, Lacus. Eventhough she forgot much, but somehow looking at them make her heart feel warm. And much to her wonder, she doesn't want to admit it, she also feels like that about Athrun. But not just her heart feels warm, she also feel more secure and protected when he's around. Well, minus his pervert and teaser side.

Cagalli shook her head and tries to focus again to the photo album. Beside her, Lacus explain cheerfully about event, what is it, etc. What a cheerfull girl, she thought. This far, she watching a good amount of picture in the album. Kira at his mobile suit pilot suit, Athrun at his mobile suit pilot suit, Kira and Athrun when they still at school, Lacus when she was singing, some event at beach, one of orphanage children birthday, and many more. Cagalli watch them all with small smile in her lips. Then, her eyes grew wide when she flipped another page. A blonde haired girl and blue haired guy in white dress and tuxedo. Wait a minute,

"That's your wedding picture, Cagalli" Lacus tell her with smile.

"Is that so..." Cagalli staring at the picture solemnly.

The girl in photo smiles happily while the guy bring her bridal style at his chest. They looks so happy...

Her fingers slowly tracing the photo slowly. Is the person at the photo really her and Athrun...? Well, you can't reject the fact of picture when it shows right in front of your eyes.

"How come I and that blue haired pervert can get married? I mean,well" Cagalli asked the pink haired songstress beside her.

Lacus giggling upon hear Cagalli question.

"Isn't it clear already, Miss Representative? Athrun and you are in love each other for enough long time. And after such a long time, finally you two getting married and you officially become " Lacus explain with her popular soft smile.

Cagalli just nodded and her attention back to the picture.

"Is something wrong? Or is there anything you want to know?" Lacus ask her after seeing Cagalli's expression about her explanation and the picture.

"Uhm...just a little bit. But don't mind about it." Cagalli tries to avoid the subject.

Lacus smiles softly to the girl beside her who's her sister in law right now.

"If I may remind you, we are sister now, Cagalli. And I willing to help you in any ways. If there anything you want to know or do, don't mind about asking help from me. We are girls and sometimes we need girl's ?" Lacus winking to her.

Looking at Lacus, somehow Cagalli hearts tell her if she can trust this sister in law of hers. Slowly, she open her mouth and ask Lacus,

"Thank you. Then I want to know if..."

_..._

_Meanwhile at the outside of orphanage,_

"How's it, Athrun? That sister of mine." Kira look at his bestfriend beside him.

They don't join Lacus and Cagalli inside, but instead stay outside while watching and keeping eyes to the children playing at the beach.

Athrun sighing heavily,

"Nothing changed. She still doesn't get her memories back. Well, it seems so for me. Because she keep avoid me and sometimes yelling and screaming to me. I wonder is that her real feeling about me which are hidden inside her heart. Is she really love me and not regret marry me-"

"Nonsense, Athrun. That stupid thinking of yours just piece of crap. You know if she is truly loves you. Just, her mind now isn't in the right place. Well, maybe it kinda back to the time when you and her don't know each other. Like the first time you and her met each other. You two almost killing each other." Kira reassure his bestfriend. It's not secret anymore how his sister and his bestfriend met at the first time.

"I guess you are right." Athrun staring distance at the ocean.

To be honest, he feels sad and dissapointed because Cagalli forget him. He can't blame it to anyone also. This things is happen already and right now, what he can do is tries to help her get her memories back.

"And, I guess you know it already?" Kira staring at his bestfriend.

"What about?" Athrun turn his attention after hearing Kira's tone become serious.

"The new group activities."

Athrun body become tense upon hearing Kira's words. Yes, that's it. A week after Cagalli incident, he got new report if there's some people who tries to get down the Athha from leadership of ORB. This people make some chaos in society. About how bad The Parliament which are under Cagalli leadership. And some other that, her decision about her choice marries a Coordinator as husband. Athrun Zala no less. A son of Patrick Zala who'd tried to exterminate and destroyed Earth and all Natural. And with that, a Coordinator take place in leadership as well. They took blame upon Cagalli's decision about that and can't accept that. Eventhough the Parliament and many citizen just happy their leader can get her own happiness and get married, it's not like all people accept their bond. Well, not all of people can get liking of you...

"Yeah, I am aware about that. Now, Orb forces still investigate that case. Tries to find their basecamp and their leader as well. We hope we can clean them as soon. Before things getting more worse." Athrun run his fingers at his blue hair.

"Getting worse?"

"Not just make some fuss about our leadership. But also destroy some place at the city. They make some chaos right now. Their intention still same."

"Get down Cagalli of leadership."

Athrun nodded grimly.

"But right now, there's no one who's capable handle Orb if it's not Cagalli and you. Eventhough you just help her for few months, but everything become more good and in control right now."

"Eventhough like that, they don't think the same."

"You are right."

The two guys become silent for moment. Just laugh and scream from children who playing around them.

"I just hope there won't another war again."

Kira's head turn to his bestfriend.

"I just want Cagalli, you, and Lacus get in peaceful world. I don't want any of you have to face the death and gun or mobile suit anymore." Athrun's face change darkly imagine his dear people get in bad situation.

"And same with you. After all, you are my brother in law, buddy."

Athrun turn his head and see a smile in his bestfriend and brother in law lips.

"We will do our best to keep everything in charge and prevent that things. And also, we will fight together if anything happen."

"...you are right" Athrun's smile appear a bit upon hearing Kira's words.

No matter what, he won't let anything bad happen to her. He won't. He will protect her from everything, no one can harm her. Athrun promised in his heart.

_..._

_In some place at Orb,_

"So, our little Representative got accident and lost her memories eh? Very interesting..." a dark figure flipped some documents which he just got from his intel.

"Yes sir. We just managed to sneak up to the hospital where'd the Representative shown last time. And we can retrieve some information from there. Although we have to killed the doctor who'd in charge of her accidentally because she caught us tried to steal the document."

The dark figure just smiles hear that.

"A little victim is not problem after all. I don't care. This information really worth of it. Keep eyes at our dear Representative and report to me frequently. We will make some plan for kick her down from that position because her stupid decision with that Coordinator. And if needed, we just can finish her"

"YES SIR!"

_..._

Athrun can't focused when driving. Their black car moving to go back to the mansion. After bid their goodbye to Kira and Lacus, they driving back to go home. But strangely, Cagalli seems more quiet and sometimes took a secret glance to his direction. Athrun kinda wonder, what's happen with her change of mood? His amnesia wife who yelled pervert to him and refuse him to touch her now is take some secret glance to his direction? He doesn't know if he have to happy or not. Nothing weird when they bid their goodbye to Kira and Lacus before. Well, he leaved Cagalli with Lacus because he knew if Lacus can handle her. And like usual, Lacus sent them off with her usual smiles. If something no good happen, for sure he can read some other expression in that smiles of her. After all, he know her for long time already along with Kira.

Athrun frowned when he caught Cagalli steal another glance to him. He sighing,

"Is something wrong with my face?"

Cagalli startled at his question and blushing a bit because he caught her act about glancing to him.

"No, nothing. Don't mind."

"How can I don't mind if my dear wife steal some glance to my face frequently? Should I happy?" Athrun smiles while concentration at his driving.

"Always full of yourself"

"Because you made me to"

"What did you say?"

"No replay, Princess."

"WHY YOU-"

Cagalli not finish her sentence because she feels Athrun hand covers hers. She blushes and try to take her hand from his grip. But of course, no use since his strength of his grip.

"Let go my hand."

"Don't want"

"Let go my hand." Cagalli now growled a bit.

"Don't want."Athrun reply with sly grin on his face.

"I SAID, LET GO OF MY HAND!"

"Don't want to, Princess. Because I don't want you run away from me when I stop this car~"

Cagalli stopped her little struggle after hear Athrun's words. She is giving up and just let him take a good grip of her hand.

"Say, why you act like that to me even I always so cruel to you?" Cagalli ask him while looking outside.

"Hmm? Like what?" now it's not far away again from their mansion. Athrun turn the car to their garden after the gatekeeper open the gate for them.

"You are so nice to me. Although I forgot about you, and keep calling you pervert, or ignore you or avoid you or-"

"Because I love you." Athrun cut her words.

Cagalli stares dumfounded to him. Their car stop in front of the mansion. But they keep remains inside the car.

"Because I love you. Although you forget about me, yelling, or whatever, I can't bring myself to hate you or mad to you. But to be honest, I kinda sad because you forget about me, about our memories." Athrun now look at her directly.

"W-What-"

Suddenly, Athrun lean forward and hug her.

"I will protect you, no matter what. I won't let anything happen to you. No one can harm you or take you away from me. I will protect you, Cagalli." Athrun whispers to her ear.

_"I will protect you, Cagalli"_

That words somehow keep ringing at her mind. Somehow she know and familiar about this. That words from him he is hugging her...that dream...

Suddenly, a flash of memories come to her head.

_"I won't let you die"_

"_Cagalli..."_

_ "I won't let that guy, who could be my little brother die either." _

_ "I'm lucky to have met you."_

_ "Athrun..."_

_ "I'll protect you."_

A slight of pain comes along to her head. Too much pain and she can't even scream. She just close her eyes and feel her hands hold her head. But she still can feel Athrun grip on her body. She can hear Athrun calls her name between chaos in her head. His voice...seems so panic...

Cagalli tries to tell him don't worry about her. But she can't bear the pain in her head. She just can open her eyes a bit and see his worries face before darkness closed her visions. Without she know, her lips murmuring a name before she passed out but Athrun can hear it clearly.

"Athrun..."

**To be Continue**

You just read another chapter of this story. Please submit your review before leave this page after beep sound.

Beep...


	7. Chapter 7

Helloooo~~~

Azmaria Eve hereeee~~

Well,that's just pen name anyway lol.

Here comes, continuation of Who Am I story. Chapter 7!

Before that, I wanna say thank you so very much for all reviews from you. It made me so glad and touched *sniff*. I guess an author happiness is opinion, reviews or advice from their readers lol.

**Okita Kagura** : Woaaa woaaaa, you came again! Thank you so much dear! *big hugs*. I got my holiday back this weekend, so here it is! A new chapter for you! Advice also welcomed dear, CHEERS!

**October Lynx** : Thank you so much for you, my dear! *big hugs*. I represent this new chapter for you too. Hope you like it (?). Lol. What kind of Cagalli-Lacus conversation eh, I wonder also *chuckle*. You will find it later, at future lol. Stay tuned and CHEERSS!

**Pansy25** : Thank you for your review,dear! Like you know, our blonde Representative got her memories a bit. Even it cost a much pain. About Yuuna,hmmm...I will let you guess later! *wink* CHEERS!

**Guest** : Uhm, since I doesn't know your name, I just will write "Guest" (?). Thank you for your review as well. And yes, there's so much wrong grammar at every my story. Thank's for remind my mistake! CHEERS!

**Orb90** : Oh ho, what a rock and roll name of yours! I like it! Anyway, her accident was pure accident. Not assasination attempt. At least, not yet that time. And, she lost her memories much enough. Stay tuned here, dear. Thank you for your review!

**Cagalli Atha Zala** : I just accept your review, dear one! Thank you so much and here's the next chapter for you as well!

I love you all, my dear readers and reviewers. May my big hugs can reach you all lol. And, is there anyone who can recommend me about Asucaga story? I am willing to hear your recommendation. But no angst one please. I can't bear to read a sad one :'(

Well then, please enjoy this chapter as well, Ladies and Gentleman *bows*.

CHEERSSSS!

PS : **I AM REALLY SORRY FOR SO MANY WRONG GRAMMAR OR SENTENCE AND ETC. AND I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED AND DESTINY, BANDAI AND SUNRISE DOES!**

**Who Am I?**

CHAPTER 7

_Flashback :_

_A slight of pain comes along to her head. Too much pain and she can't even scream. She just close her eyes and feel her hands hold her head. But she still can feel Athrun grip on her body. She can hear Athrun calls her name between chaos in her head. His voice...seems so panic..._

_ Cagalli tries to tell him don't worry about her. But she can't bear the pain in her head. She just can open her eyes a bit and see his worries face before darkness closed her visions. Without she know, her lips murmuring a name before she passed out but Athrun can hear it clearly._

_"Athrun..."_

__...__

A murmur.

That's a first sound which she can hear for the first time. First time when she can regain her conscious.

She hears a faint murmur beside her surrounding. The voice it's like coming from far away. A woman? A man? She can't guess. She tries to concentrate more. But her visions still dark and her head feels blank. After all, it doesn't feel hurt like hell anymore. She tries to move any part of her body but somehow, her energy feels drained from her body. After awhile, she give up. She keep still and choose to collect some energy for later. With that, she drift to sleep again.

"Do you think she will be okay?"

"I dunno. Doctor said she will. She just fainted because there's some rush of memories came to her brain suddenly. Doctor Keira first told us when she just woke up from accident if her head will accept some pain if there's some shock coming from flood of memories. So, maybe this is it."

"Is that mean, she can remember us again? And all of her life before?"

" I dunno about that. Doctor Heatbert didn't say about that. Maybe we will know if she is wake up later."

A sigh release from Lacus lips upon hearing her husband words. She staring at Cagalli sleeping body on the bed. She frowned. It just a couple of minutes when she and Kira bid their goodbye to Athrun and Cagalli. They just back to their usual daily routine after the Representative couple left their manor when Athrun called their place and told them if Cagalli was fainted suddenly. They rushed immediately to the hospital where Athrun took Cagalli in and now, it just like how it be. Athrun left them with his unsconscious wife because Lady Sahaku from Parliament called him for urgent meeting. The troublemaker has made some chaos again and this time they declare their petition more clearly to the nation. End of The Athha's Leadership. Things really get more ugly right now. But before he gone, Athrun had checked on his wife and kissed her forehead, whispered "I will be back soon" to her quietly.

Kira leaning to the visitor chair beside the bed. What will be happen again later...

_..._

Athrun slamming the paper onto the desk. He cursing quietly. Around him, gather some politician for this sudden and urgent meeting. Also some of Head Officer of Public Safety of ORB. He frowned. "Get Down The Athha or We Will Take Some Real Action to The Nation and Her Directly". He really dislike it this time. This damn group got his nerve this time. What the hell exactly they mean by "We Will Take Some Real Action to The Nation and Her Directly"?. Such a threatening...

"What should we do now, Representative Zala?" Ammeer, Head Officer of West Zone asking him.

Athrun sighing and lean to his chair.

"Get more people for seeing the condition. Also inform to the other Head Officer from each zone. Increase their security and add more bodyguard for every minister or Parliament member. Report the progress every week. We will adjust next plan from every report we gather later."

"How about Lady Athha herself?" Lady Sahaku frown to Athrun.

"I will take the action for her by myself." Athrun reply quickly.

"Very well then. No one doubt you because your background before, Representative Zala."

"There's nothing about my background or whatever. It just my responsibility about my wife safety and this country also after all."

"That's a good answer for such a young man like you." She smiles to him.

"That's all then. Dismiss." Athrun close the meeting and rub his temple.

"Oh, I just forgot young man." Lady Sahaku stopping on her track and turn her body to Athrun.

"Yes?"

"I just want to give some message for Representative Athha. Get well soon and we are waiting for her come back to our old office again. Eventhough we can handle well enough with your help, but still we missed her fiery spirit." She smiles to him.

"I will tell that to her for you." Athrun nodded to her.

"And, if it's possible, I want to see a future grandchildren of Lord Uzumi as soon." She added and chuckling before closing the door behind her.

Athrun face become redder hear that. But he shook it immediately and his face turn grimly. He read the paper in front of him and his knuckle become white, "The death of this woman doctor just a beginning for all. We say thank you for the document. The report really great for us." Doctor Keira, the one who'd in charge of Cagalli current condition was found dead at her office. The document at their letter is medical report of Cagalli's current condition. How come they found out about this all. Is there any spy or they were tracked that time? Whatever it is, that's really unpleasant.

_..._

Finally she can open her eyes and moves slightly. She is looking around. Where the hell she is now.

The door crack open and she saw Lacus enter the room. Lacus's blue eyes widen seeing Cagalli wake up and she calling Kira from the door and rushing to her side immediately.

"Oh Godness. Cagalli, finally you awake. Your brother and me can't stop worried about you, you know. How's your feeling?" Lacus soft voice calm her nerves.

A second later, the brown haired brother of her coming and rush to her side,

"Cagalli! Are you okay? Does your head still hurt? Do you want me to call the doctor for you?" Kira question came after another.

"I am fine. Thank you." Cagalli stared blankly to him.

Kira frown appear.

"A thank-"

"We are glad you are fine, Cagalli." Lacus interupt Kira's words. Surely, Cagalli still confused about everything.

"Yeah. Thank you for worried about me. I am sorry."

"Cagalli..." Kira stare at her.

"Yes? What is it, brother?" Cagalli turn her attention to him.

Hear that, Kira's eyes widen. "_Did she just called me by brother? Did she?_". Now this kinda weird. Cagalli was NEVER EVER called him by "_brother_" before. She looks at him, confused about his sudden expression.

"Uhm...if I am not wrong, you are my sibling. Right? Is it uncomfortable if I called you by bro-".

"You can call me by that. Actually even we are twins, I am older." A light grin suddenly appear at Kira lips.

"Really? Hey,why I feel like I don't want to accept that. I don't want to be younger one. I want to be the older one!" Cagalli pouted.

"No, no. I am the older." Kira argue.

"No! I don't want! I am the older!"

"No! It's me!"

"It's me! You looks so soft for your appearence than me. So, I am your big sister!"

"What a reason! It's-"

"What's happen here?" they turned attention to the new voice. Athrun enter the room and smiling at the sight before him. Seems his wife wide awake and have some arguments with Kira?.

"Ah, Athrun. Welcome" Lacus smiles at him.

"Care to tell me what's happen? Seems this lady of mine wanna strangle my brother-in-law." Athrun walking to them.

"Nothing wrong." Cagalli mumbling while turn her head avoid Athrun gaze towards her. Why must my face getting hot everytime I look at him, Cagalli slapped her mind.

"How's it, Ath?" Kira asked him. Of course he know, what kind of problem which make Athrun leave his sister side for meeting. It's about Cagalli also.

"I will tell you later." Athrun gazing to him, a bit warning look at his emerald eyes. Kira nodded understandingly. No talking about this kind of problem in front of Cagalli. Not in her current state.

"Well then, we will leave you now. Reverend Malchio must be wanna our help about the childrens." Lacus smiles at them reassuringly. Time to leave it all at Athrun hand.

"Yeah, we will call you later. Take care of my stubborn lil sis." Kira kissed Cagalli cheeks.

"I am the older one!" Cagalli glaring at him.

"Yeah,yeah. Whatever you say." Kira shrugged. Having a bit fight with her make him happy at all. It feels like he gotten into fight with the old Cagalli.

"We will be on the way then. Bye Athrun. Bye Cagalli." Lacus kissed Cagalli cheeks as well and bid their goodbye to the couple.

"Take care." Athrun nodded to them.

After they left, a silent falling in the room. Athrun sit down on the chair and staring at him.

"How's your feeling?"

Still don't want to look at Athrun, she reply,

"I am fine."

"Oh? Then, why you doesn't want to look at me since I came to this room?" Athrun said.

"It's nothing."

"Are you afraid you will falling into my charm and handsomeness if you look at me?"

Cagalli turn her attention immediately upon hearing Athrun oh-so-full-of-himself-words.

"Listen, -so-full-of-yourself. I am-"

But Cagalli stopped her sentence because Athrun suddenly hug her tightly. His cheeks nestled at Cagalli neck. Smelling her sweet scent and sighing.

"You don't have idea how afraid I am when you fainted suddenly in front of me. I thought, I thought..."

Cagalli feels guilty. She make so many people worried about her. She is fidgeting and tapping Athrun back.

"Uhm...listen. I am okay now. So, don't worry anymore. Look, I am sorry for make you worried about me. I really I am."

Athrun lean backwards and staring at her intensely.

"W-what?" Cagalli stuttering being stared like that. To be honest, she find Athrun emerald eyes is very beautiful one. But no way in hell she admit it in front of him.

"I wonder what did you had in mind before lost conscious. You know, whenever your mind accept or tried to remember something, it will cause incredible pain at your head. That's why you lost conscious last time."

"I-Is that so?" Her face turned red because she remember clearly what came in her mind that time. That flash of memories of her and this guy.

"Your face turned red, you know. Then,may I assume it's about...me?" He hoped so and can't help but smiles a bit to her.

"Y-you! Why you assumed like that?" Now she wondering if he can read her mind.

"Because I won't allow anyone or any guys make you blushing red like this, except me." With that, he lean forward and kiss her nose and cheeks quickly before he turn around and moves to the door. "I will go for call the doctor awhile for check up on you. Please behave, Princess. And, you may remember everything I said and do." He smirking to her and close the door, leaving behind his red face wife who's screaming and yelling some "pervert" and "jerks" words to him.

**To be Continue**

There! I just finish the new chapter of this story and currently still thinking about the next chapter. My laptop just right in front of me, ready to assist me,hehehe.

Like usual, please read and review! And, leave me some recommendation about Athrun-Cagalli nice fanfiction. Maybe there's some which I still not read yet :D

With this, Azmaria Eve say bye and see you at the next chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank youuuuu~~~~

有難うございます、みんなさん！


	8. Chapter 8

Hello there, ladies and gentleman *bows*. I am cooooomiiinnnngggggg~~ again. Here it is , next chapter of this story. I hope this is not boring you. I managed to write another chapter after my update yesterday. Applause, applause, thank you, thank you, lol XDD

I realize it very well if my story is far from perfect. Too many wrong grammar and maybe a boring scene or etc. But that's how it is. Thank you for read and still bear it until now. I hope I can finish this story until THE END words written at the end of the page. I just loves Cagalli and Athrun very much.

Well then, here we go for another chapter! ENJOY! CHEERSSSSS!

**PS : I AM SORRY FOR WRONG GRAMMAR, SENTENCE AND ETC. I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED AND GUNDAM SEED DESTINY AS WELL**. But I love it very much, especially Athrun and Cagalli,hahahaha.

**Who Am I?**

CHAPTER 8

_Flashback :_

"_I wonder what did you had in mind before lost conscious. You know, whenever your mind accept or tried to remember something, it will cause incredible pain at your head. That's why you lost conscious last time."_

_ "I-Is that so?" Her face turned red because she remember clearly what came in her mind that time. That flash of memories of her and this guy._

_ "Your face turned red, you know. Then,may I assume it's about...me?" He hoped so and can't help but smiles a bit to her._

_ "Y-you! Why you assumed like that?" Now she wondering if he can read her mind._

_ "Because I won't allow anyone or any guys make you blushing red like this, except me." With that, he lean forward and kiss her nose and cheeks quickly before he turn around and moves to the door. "I will go for call the doctor awhile for check up on you. Please behave, Princess. And, you may remember everything I said and do." He smirking to her and close the door, leaving behind his red face wife who's screaming and yelling some "pervert" and "jerks" words to him._

__...__

It's sunny day. A fine weather. But somehow, it's not such a sunny mood for Cagalli. There she is, amber eyes glaring and her hand curled into fist. Seriously, she dislike this kind of things which held in front of her by Myrna. Since first Myrna dragged her and showed that things to her, she dislike it immediately. A dress. Yes, it is a freaking dress. Whatever her condition, she always have the urge to rip that kind of clothes into pieces. Myrna smiles wholeheartedly to her. Maybe this time, she can persuade this young lady into dress. Yes, maybe this time. But, she is wrong. Cagalli growled.

"Why the hell I have to wear that kind of things eh, ?" her voice trembling with the urge for shouting. She tries to held her emotion, at least in front of a elder woman.

"Didn't Master Athrun told you already, Milady?" Myrna look at her.

Cagalli minds wondering at some time ago.

_"A ball?" she asked him confusedly._

_ Athrun smiled to her. No, smirked. Ahh...the chance again, he thought._

_ "Yes, the ball. I believe you knew it, right? We got an invitation for the ball tonight. As the leader of this nation, we have to come to show our respect." He smiles to her. Maybe this is too fast asked her to join such activities as Representative since she is still not in stable condition. But this is not about handle document of report or whatsoever. This is just a ball and she just have to accompany him. No way in hell he come alone without a date. He is married man after all. And he gonna bring his wife along with him to this event. He will._

_ "But,but...the ball...uhh" Cagalli stammered._

_ "Please, come with me to the ball. We are husband and wife after all."_

_ Cagalli cheeks turned a bit red hear that. She still not used about their status as married couple._

_ "But, can't you go with Lacus?" she tried to refuse. Well, she feels anxious about meet many people with her current condition. How if someone greet her and she even doesn't remember who it is. The person will be dissapointed. She doesn't want to dissapoint people. That's her nature. _

_ "No way. Why I have to go with the other woman as my date if I have a wife already?"_

_ "But-"_

_ No way Athrun Zala will back off. He will get what he want. It's time to use some dirty persuading. He stepped closer to her. Cagalli frowned._

_ "Well, you can refuse it. But, there will be a punishment for it." He is standing right in front of her now._

_ Cagalli sense a danger and tried to backwards. But, he's not gonna let her go easily. He catched her body before she can escape and put his arms around her waist. Cagalli tries to struggle._

_ "Hey, where the hell you put your damn-"_

_ "You may refuse it. But the punishment is, I won't let you go for tonight. No matter how desperately you want to escape from me, I won't let you. You have to sleep in my arms tonight and act as my bolster all the night. Understand hmm, my dear wife?" he whispered huskily at her ears._

_ Cagalli face shows her horror. Although they are married, but when she is in current condition, they never sleep that close like embrace each other. Or, do any 'activities'. Athrun, being a gentleman, restrain himself for to do so. He can't lie he want to touch her, but he won't do something against her will. But a little threatening won't hurt, right? _

_ "Y-You won't dare..." she stopped struggle and look at him with horror._

_ "And, why I won't dare to?" he tightened his grip around her waist. Bringing her closer to him._

_ "B-Because..."_

_ "Because you are my wife. And I have my very right to touch you, my dear wife..." with that, Athrun kissed her neck lightly._

_ Cagalli blushing hardly and scream her usual words about Athrun. But Athrun knows if he is win._

Cagalli gritted her teeth and growled. At last, she agreed about Athrun proposal. Well, it's better than have to be lock in Athrun arms all the night. No way.

"But, should I wear that kind of clothes?" she pointing at the dress at Myrna hands.

Myrna sigh heavily. She thought she can make her wear a dress easily if this young lady lost her memories about her hatred towards dress, but it's wrong.

"What kind a ball if you don't wear a dress, Milady. You may not wear any casual clothes for the event like this." Myrna step forward towards her.

"But-" Cagalli tries to protest.

"No buts, Princess. Now just behave and let me give some magic to you!"

The maids around that room can hear some shriek and yelling from inside.

_..._

Athrun tapping his foot impatiently. He is waiting for Cagalli to come down from upstairs. The ball will start in a hour. Not include the ride to there. He decide to go upstairs and get her, but stopped. He held his breath at the sight upstairs. Cagalli step down from upstairs with Myrna trailing behind her smiling contently. She looks so beautiful. Her body wrapped in blue and green dress perfectly. Her hair fixed with white ribbon a bit. She walking down slowly to him. Careful at each step, afraid she will tripped at this kind of high heels. Knowing how Cagalli hated high heels, Myrna prepared some shoes with not so high at the heels. Somehow she managed to make Cagalli agreed wear that kind of shoes. Well, as long as it's not that HIGH high heels. A natural make up can't hide her natural beauty. He offered his hands. Cagalli put her hands to him and blushing a bit. He looks so handsome at black suit. His young features and his glowing emerald eyes make everything fit so perfect. Cagalli shook her head about the thought. Get a hold of yourself, Cagalli!

Athrun kissed her hand and smiles at her,

"You looks very beautiful and perfect, my Princess."

Cagalli rolled her eyes. But can't hide her nervousness about Athrun act.

Frowning, she ask Athrun,

"What should I do if someone talk to me? You know if I..."

"Then, don't let go of me. Don't be apart from me until the ball finish. I will cover for you." He reassure her.

Cagalli just nodded.

"Then, shall we go Princess?"

Cagalli glare at him.

"Don't Princess me, Zala!"

"Yes, yes, Mrs. Zala." He laughing and escort her outside. Whispering a thank you to Myrna before take off for the night.

She can't hide her nervousness. So much people around her. She tightens her grip at Athrun arms. He greetings some people and introduce her as his wife. She just will smiles and nodded to them. And answer a bit if they ask her some question. She let Athrun handle most of their question. Her eyes wondering around the hall. Many man and woman dance and greeting each other. With many kind of dress and tuxedo and suit.

"Shall we dance?"

She turn her attention to Athrun. Did she hear him right? He asked for dance?

"Uhm...but I am not sure if I can-"

"That's okay. I will guide you like usual."

Cagalli frowned but she nodded. Athrun lead her to the dance floor and pur his hands around her waist. They dance slowly and quietly. Athrun stare at her and mesmerize her beauty. He caught some insecure expression and frown,

"What's wrong?"

She looks at him.

"No. It's nothing, really."

"Feel tired already?"

"It's not. Just, well..."

"Let's get some drink then. We can rest for awhile."

He drag her to the other side and before he leave her, he assure her he will be back before she know it. Cagalli sighing and sit down. Her eyes scanning around the hall. Actually, she feels a bit dizzy. Somehow this kind of situation seems familiar to her. She ever in this kind of event before. She knew it. Just when and how or with who, she can't remember. She close her eyes and tries to relax. But her peace state disturbed when she feels someone tapping her. She open her eyes and see a black haired guy smiling at her. She stand up and look at him.

"Yes? May I help you,uhm..."

"Joshua. It's Joshua Wilbert from Scandinavia, my Princess. Forgive my rudeness, but do you mind have some dance with me, Princess Cagalli of ORB?" he offer his hand to her.

She just look at his gesture, not sure what to do. She don't feels like wanna have a dance with another person. And where the hell that blue haired guy who'd suggested her to not leave his side before they took off to this place anyway. Now it's him who leave her for Godness sake.

"Uhm...you see, . It's my honor, but actually I don't feel like-"

"One dance I believe it's not hurt, Princess. I just want to be friendly with you. Although unfortunately you are married already."

She dislike his tone and his smirking lips. She is definitely dislike this guy from Scandinavia.

"Look,mister. It's not like I am rude or what. But I really-"

"Is something wrong here?"

Joshua turn his body and find Athrun standing behind him. His expression shows a bit anger. He hear and know very well this guy tries to force his wife for a dance with him.

"Well well. If it's not Athrun Zala of Orb. I guess you mind if I ask your lovely wife to dance with me?" he smiles to Athrun.

"Just if she willing to." He staring at Cagalli.

"No. I feels tired already. Forgive my rudeness." She mumble quietly.

"You hear that, Joshua. Now if you please excuse us. We will retire for this night." He caught Cagalli wrist and bring her back home.

"But, the ball-"

"We are finish here." He answer quickly and lead her to the parking lot outside.

Actually, he accept some information from her secret bodyguard who guard her secretly. There's some guy who keep their eyes to her. Hear that, Athrun worriedness increase if it's some member of crazy group who targeting Cagalli. His hand grip his gun inside his jacket and his other hand wrapped around her protectively. He hopes they don't make their moves, not in this kind of place.

"Athrun, what's wrong? You seems weird."

"Nothing. Just walk have to go back home quickly."

"Why's that? Is something wrong?"

He doesn't reply her question. His eyes scanning around. Their bodyguard still guard them secretly in safe distance. He did instructed them to keep eyes at mysterious people, and take some action if there's some clear moves from them. They reach the car and Athrun eyes not stop looking around. He open front door for her when some gunshots hear. Athrun cursing and take his gun immediately, shoving Cagalli inside the car and turn around for counter attack them. Cagalli eyes wide in terror upon hearing the gunshots. She tries to figure out what's happen but Athrun lock her inside the car.

"Athrun! What's happen? Who's them?Hey!" she tries to open the door but it doesn't budge. She saw Athrun took out the gun from his jacket and shot at something or someone outside. She can hear some curse and some gunshots from far behind them.

Athrun tries to counter attack them. But they hide their existence goodly. Then he hears some other gunshots behind. It must be their bodyguard take some action as well. Taking the chance, he open the front door of their car and hopping inside. Starting the key, he drive quickly from that place. Some people and security start to gathering and screaming. Damn that mysterious people.

"Who are they? Why they shot us? Are you okay?" Cagalli asking beside him. A worry expression showed at her beautiful features. Athrun smiles a bit knowing she is worried about him and reassure her if he is alright. They don't speak until reach their mansion later. Athrun know they start to make their move. And he better prepare about it if he doesn't want any bad happen to Cagalli. He won't let that happen to her. He won't.

**To be Continue**

There! Chapter 8 finish! Don't forget to leave a review after read this pleaseeeeeeeeee. I love you all guys! HAVE A HAPPY SUNDAY!

**色々な事、有難うございます**

**AZMARIA EVE**


	9. Chapter 9

Good morning everyone! I appear again this week~

Well, just wanna show you all the next chapter of my story A CHAPTER 9 !

Works just started buried me alive and this cough and throat ache really disturb me. I hope this chapter suit your taste.

**Pansy25** : Thank you so much for your reviews,dear! Here's the next for you! *hugs hugs*

**October Lynx** : You come again, thank you so much my dear! *hugs hugs*. Well, like I said, I am not good with grammar. So, I am sorryyyyy and thank you for correct it! Here's another chapter for you as well and good luck with your life there! And, I will be more than glad to read your story. I will search it tonight, can't wait for it!

Thank you very much for everyone. For the readers, viewers, visitors, likers, etc. You make my day guys! Thank you! CHEERS FOR YOU ALL!

**PS : I AM SORRY FOR WRONG GRAMMAR, SENTENCE AND ETC. I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED AND GUNDAM SEED DESTINY AS WELL**

**Who Am I?**

CHAPTER 9

_Flashback :_

_Athrun tries to counter attack them. But they hide their existence goodly. Then he hears some other gunshots behind. It must be their bodyguard take some action as well. Taking the chance, he open the front door of their car and hopping inside. Starting the key, he drive quickly from that place. Some people and security start to gathering and screaming. Damn that mysterious people._

_ "Who are they? Why they shot us? Are you okay?" Cagalli asking beside him. A worry expression showed at her beautiful features. Athrun smiles a bit knowing she is worried about him and reassure her if he is alright. They don't speak until reach their mansion later. Athrun know they start to make their move. And he better prepare about it if he doesn't want any bad happen to Cagalli. He won't let that happen to her. He won't._

__...__

Cagalli slowly open her eyes. Her head feels dizzy somehow. Raise her body slowly, she scanning around her and sigh escaping her lips. Yesterday event still lingering in her mind. Gunshots and yelling. Then Athrun and some people shoted each other tried to brought down each other. Who the hell they are, she has no idea. Last night, she tried to dug some information from him but Athrun refused to tell her anything. Angry, she stomped towards her room and slept. She has no idea if life as important people of some country can be so dangerous. She arouse from the bed and go straight to bathroom. Last night, she was failed to get some information about that from him but maybe today he will tell her something. And if can, she want to help. Anything. Somehow in her heart, although Athrun is pervert and full of himself towards her, she still care of him and there's a feeling like want to take care of him. She shakes her head and continue her business in the bathroom.

_..._

Athrun stiffling on his sofa. He slumped his body against the sofa and sighing. In front of him, papers of his job scattering around. Half of them actually Cagalli job. But in that kind of condition, she's unable to finish them. So, here he is trying to finish her part by himself. Eventhough he is a Coordinator with superior brain and strength, he also has limit. And last night event make him frowning. So, at least they make their move,he thought bitterly. He run his hand to his blunette hair and sighing once again. Okay, maybe he need some vacation. But without her existence, any vacation will be so boring. Plus, he need more security if he want to take her somewhere due to danger targeting her. He took a glance to the clock above. 8 am. He need to get ready as soon. He just will drag his tired body to the bathroom when he hear some knock in the door. For the time, Cagalli and him stay in different room or he can't restrain himself about her. He raised eyebrow. Just, who it is. He dragging his legs towards the door and open it. There, he come face to face with Cagalli. Smile softly, he lead her to enter the room and she obediently walking inside.

"What's the important matter which make My Majesty visit my room in this morning?" he ask her playfully.

She sit down on the sofa and look at him. "Can't I visit you anytime, Your Highness?" she mock him as well. Then her eyes turn to the table. There's so many paper. "Working?" she ask and pointing at the mess of paper.

Chuckling, he sit down beside her. "Yeah. It's my job as well. And, you may come to visit me anytime. Even in the night." He smirking to her.

"Pervert." She mumbling silently.

Smiling, he asking her back. "Now, is there something you need from me? It's rare for you to come here first. It always me who have to drag you to wake up in the morning."

Cagalli tched and answer, "Well, straight to the point. I want to know detail about last night." She looking to him directly, insist for the answer.

Athrun body stiffened hear that. There it is. Again with that curiousness and stubborness of her. He didn't told her anything because he don't want she's afraid or worry about it. He don't want her to get any pressure about that matter. Sighing, he answer casually, "I believe I did said if it's not something you have to worry about. You don't need to know about it. What do you need to know is I will do my best for protect you and keep you away from any harm. Just it."

He almost jumping when suddenly she slamming her hand to the table and screaming. "AND HERE YOU GO AGAIN ABOUT PROTECT ME! DOESN'T I DESERVE SOME EXPLANATION? FOR GODNESS SAKE, I WILL TAKING CARE MYSELF AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION MR-OH-SO-GREAT-ATHRUN-ZALA, I ALSO WILL KICK THEIR ASS IF THEY DARE TO COME AGAIN BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO FACE THEM ALL BY YOURSELF! I-" she stopped in mid sentence, realizing what just she said to him. Athrun's green eyes widen hear that. Did he hear right? Did she just said if she will fight them and won't let him fight them by himself?

"Do you say if you will protect me as well, Cagalli?"

Cagalli's cheeks flushing at Athrun question. Well, in other words, maybe it also has mean like that. Blushing, she look at Athrun serious expression. "I-I...I mean, I won't let you...no, what I mean before is-" her words discontinue because Athrun suddenly hug her tightly, make her cheeks more flushed. Murmuring in her ears, he said softly, "I am glad to hear that. But you're not supposed to be. It's my job for make sure no one harm or hurt my dearest wife. It's my role as your Red Knight, my Princess." Then, he kissing her neck softly.

Her eyed widen. A Red Knight...somehow, that name feels familiar to her. _A Red Knight...I am sure I ever heard about that name before_, she thought. Suddenly, she feels a bit flash of pain on her head and it make her wince. Athrun feels it and ask her worriedly, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Held her head, she tries block the pain. "I am okay. Just like usual, my head feels a bit pain."

"Do you want your medicine? I will take them for you." Athrun stand up and ready to leave when he feels some tug at his sleeve.

"No. Don't go...stay here." She said to him while hold her head.

He obediently sit back down beside her and gather her in his embrace. Seeing her in pain like this make his chest tight with sadness, but nothing he can do except waiting for her remember everything again, someday. He soothing and pat her back softly, murmuring some words for calming her. Cagalli stay still tries to fight the pain which slowly dissapear. The pain come frequently whenever she got some event which maybe it part of her past, but it become feels less painful now. She breathing slowly in his embrace. His existence somehow calming her nerves. Holding his shirt in his chest, she murmuring to him, "I am sorry..."

Confusing, Athrun looks at the woman at his chest. "What about?"

"For forgetting you. About you, about everything, about everyone..."

He kissed her forehead softly. Surely, this woman thinks too much even in her current state. "It's not your fault. It's okay. Someday, you will be able to get your memories back. You will be able to remember everything again. About you, about me, about Kira and Lacus, about everything and everyone."

"But-"

"Like I said before, eventhough you forget about me, I still love you and cherish you the most. I won't let you go or won't let you fall in love to another man in your current condition. You are mine and mine alone." He said while softly kissing her cheeks and neck.

Cagalli shrudder when Athrun's lips came in contact with her skin. But somehow she has no intention to push him away.

"And besides, eventhough you got amnesia right now, you still irresistable like usual." He whispering huskily to her ear, nibbling softly there. "You just doesn't know, how much I miss you. Missing your touch to my body. Missing your sweet words and confession when we touch each other...missing your voice when I make you scream my name on our bed... you still easily turn me on with just your existence around me..." he smirking inside his mind while whispering huskily to her. "Maybe we can do it right now? And who knows if you can get back your memories from my familiar touches to your body..."

Cagalli face more burning now. She can't denied if his sweet words slowly melt her day by day. And eventhough they are husband and wife, still...

"I-I..."

Athrun smiles and lean backwards. "I guess your pain are dissapear now, my dear? Now, want to join me take a bath? I don't mind instead."

Flushing, she stand up and stomped to the door. But before rushing outside, she turn around and said," You are still pervert like usual. But I really mean what did I said before this. I won't let you get the only fun to kick their ass if they come again. Remember that, Zala." Then, storming outside after slam the door.

Athrun chuckling and lean to his sofa. Surely, she turn him on easily. He stand up and walking to the bathroom. And he thinks, this is one kind of nice vacation for him. Teasing his dearest and feisty wife.

**To be Continue**

There! Chapter 9 is done! Like usual, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! And I will update as soon. I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS!

**有難うございます**

**AZMARIA EVE**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Ladies and Gentleman,

Here's Azmaria Eve come again for you all. I apologize for a small portion of update. The work really exhaust me everyday and I just have a chance to write on Saturday and Sunday. Last week I fell down for fever and throat ache, so I just could managed to wrote one chapter. Now I still tries to write Chapter 11 along with this chapter. Thank you for all reviewer and reader. And for your remembrance, a review for sure can boost my will for keep writing my story.

**NeeNeeLar** : Thank you for your review, my dear! *big hugs* Thank's also for liking my story as well. I will try continue this story until it reach the end (maybe?). This story for you and all of readers as well. Enjoy it,dear!

**Mrhawkprime** : Thank you for your PM as well! And I wish you can show me the copy of that news! I really want to know! Oh, and remind me for reply your message as well *chuckle*

Well then, here's Chapter 10 for you all. ENJOY AND CHEERS!

**PS : I AM SORRY FOR WRONG GRAMMAR, SENTENCE AND ETC. I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED AND GUNDAM SEED DESTINY AS WELL.**

**Who Am I?**

CHAPTER 10

_Flashback :_

"_And besides, eventhough you got amnesia right now, you still irresistable like usual." He whispering huskily to her ear, nibbling softly there. "You just doesn't know, how much I miss you. Missing your touch to my body. Missing your sweet words and confession when we touch each other...missing your voice when I make you scream my name on our bed... you still easily turn me on with just your existence around me..." he smirking inside his mind while whispering huskily to her. "Maybe we can do it right now? And who knows if you can get back your memories from my familiar touches to your body..."_

_ Cagalli face more burning now. She can't denied if his sweet words slowly melt her day by day. And eventhough they are husband and wife, still..._

_ "I-I..."_

_ Athrun smiles and lean backwards. "I guess your pain are dissapear now, my dear? Now, want to join me take a bath? I don't mind instead."_

_ Flushing, she stand up and stomped to the door. But before rushing outside, she turn around and said," You are still pervert like usual. But I really mean what did I said before this. I won't let you get the only fun to kick their ass if they come again. Remember that, Zala." Then, storming outside after slam the door._

_ Athrun chuckling and lean to his sofa. Surely, she turn him on easily. He stand up and walking to the bathroom. And he thinks, this is one kind of nice vacation for him. Teasing his dearest and feisty wife._

__...__

Cagalli narrowing her eyes at the target board 5 meters in front of her. She tries to concentrate under his stare. She hold the gun tightly, wishing she doesn't missing the target. With Athrun stand behind her and staring at her directly, she can't helped being nervous. Yes, The Representative doing her new experience training, how to shoot with a gun. With her husband as her intructor, none less, Athrun Zala himself. He did explained the basic already to her and she tried to memorize them all. Now is the time for real practicing under his direct watching. Cagalli gulped and tries to concentrate harder. She doesn't want to miss and make her instructor dissapointed. With that, she pull the trigger and shot. One shot, two shot, three shot. She still narrowing her eyes behind the glasses which protect her eyes from gun powder. Same things with Athrun as well. Clearing her vision, she staring at it. One missed of three. Not bad. She sighing.

"Not bad for the first lesson." She hear Athrun speak behind her. She turn around and look at him. Her lips curl into small smile.

"Is that so?" she take off her glasses and hand it to Athrun, along with her gun.

"Sure. Missing one of three is good enough. You just need more concentration and I am sure you can hit all of your target."

Frowning, she's agree with him.

"Then, how about you, ? I ever watched you shooted a bad guy before but couldn't see well. How if you demonstrate some for me?" Cagalli put her hands at her waist.

Oh? Seems a challenge for me eh? Athrun thought. How to make some bet with this wife of him. A bit teasing won't hurt. He smirked. Upon watching his expression, Cagalli somehow feels if he planning something else. And somehow she also thinking if it's not a good one.

"Wanna bet?"

"Huh?" Cagalli stared dumbfounded to him.

"Wanna bet with me? You ask me about show you some of my skill at shooting. I will show you but in one condition."

"And what is it?" Somehow she feels anxious at the tone he used.

"I will shoot all the target and not missing one. And I will get one kiss from you if I did it, without missing one. In turn, if I missing even just ONE of the target, I will treat you ice cream as much as you want for a week. Deal?" he can't hide his grin about this.

Cagalli eyes widened at his words. _What did he just say? I have to kiss him if he hit all the target and not missing one? No way in hell! But,but, the ice cream which he promised just too..._

Cagalli can't help but gulped. She really love that soft and cold snacks. But Athrun and the other always said if it's no good if she ate that things too much. Bad for stomach, tooth, etc. Then, if he fails hit all the target, he won't protest about how much she eat that soft and delicious snack. Alright then, no normal person can shooting accurate at a row of time without missing one. Just she doesn't know or forget, Athrun Zala isn't a ordinary person. He's a Coordinator with good reflexs and soldier. Also, an expert if it's about gun. Smirking, she agree with him.

"Deal."

With that, Athrun take her gun, adjust his glasses and steps into her place before. He stand up calmly after set the control to moving and quick target one mode. Cagalli snorted looking this. Now, how cocky this guy can do. Athrun raise his gun and prepare. The system starting and some target start appear. Without so much effort, he shoot them all. One shot, two shot, three shot. Four, five,six,seven. Cagalli jaw dropped. She can't believe her eyes. THIS PERVERT BLUE HAIRED GUY SHOOT SO QUICK AND HOLY SHIT, ALL HIT THE TARGET ACCURATELY! Now, she start to sweating. Ten, eleven, twelve. Athrun keep shooting. Cagalli stare dumbfounded. Finally, the session is finish. Twenty moving target and they move quickly but Athrun managed to hit them all. HIT THEM ALL AND NOT MISSING ONE FOR GOD SAKE! Cagalli gulped for teenth time today. HE'S FOR SURE NOT A NORMAL ONE!

Athrun put his gun and take off his start to walking towards her calmly. Snapping from her trance, she start to back off slowly. Oh no, the deal.

"So? How's my performance, my dear? I got a perfect score and clean shoot. Now-" he standing in front of the back off woman, tries to escape, but he put his arms around her waist and body, prevent her to back off any further and escape. "-I want to claim my prize."

"W-wait. I-" But her words caught in her throat because his lips crashing with her. He kiss her softly, savouring her lips slowly. How he miss her lips on him. Her eyes widening first, but somehow her mind and body become weak. She allow him to hold her body and she close her eyes, melting into their kiss. Their kiss lingering for awhile, then they break because needing of air. Gasping quietly, they staring each other. Cagalli can see some longing and yearning in Athrun's emerald eyes. Somehow her heart feels a pang of sadness looking at him like this. They broke their hugs and blushing furiously, or it's just Cagalli who did. Athrun just smiles at her.

"W-well...that...kind of surprising you can hit them all." Cagalli nervously say to him.

"You just forget my skill, Princess." He keep smile at her.

"WHAT? You mean, actually I know that skill of yours but because I forget it, you make it as stupid bet?" Cagalli glare at him.

Chuckling, he smirked to her. "Admit it, Princess. You like my kiss as well, right?"

Blushing, she throw some glasses on the table beside her to Athrun but of course he dodge them all easily.

_..._

"What do you want to report now?"

"Everything are reporting with this document, Sir. We still keep the track of her."

Nodding, he take the report and open it. His smile appear upon read the contents of it.

"Good one. Now, dismiss and keep your job carefully."

"Yes Sir!"

After his subordinates gone, he leaning to his seat and smile to the ceiling. "Soon, very soon. Princess..."

_..._

Athrun plopped down to his bed. After training session with her and nice amount of paper plus some meetings with Parliament, now he got free time. Sighing, he massage his forehead. Remembering the training session, he staring blankly to the ceiling. Actually, he doesn't want Cagalli to hold a gun again. It's enough for her to get experience with that kind of stuff. Gun, Mobile Suit, war,etc. How he wishing she could get peaceful life after the First and Second War. But, she keep pestering him about she want to fight also if the bad guy appear again. She doesn't want to keep protected by Athrun and others. She want to protect herself, and him. He smiling about that thought. The thought about she wants to protect him as well make him so happy. Well, but it still his obligation, no, his desire to protect her and keep her away from harm. He close his eyes slowly, ready to sleep.

_..._

Cagalli snapping her eyes open. She blinking her eyes. All just dark, she realized. Is it a blackout? Because she's sure she let the light on when she went for sleep. She raise her body from the bed slowly and frowning. She could hear sound of rain outside and jumping after hear some thunder roaring as well. She tries to close her ears with her hand. Oh, how she dislike thunder and blackout so much. Somehow them all make her anxious and, thunder and she whimpering, close her eyes and ears. Then, she almost shrieking because her bedroom door open suddenly but soon, a calmness engulf her after hear his voice calling for her. She can feel his warm arms and body around her when he hug her, whispering words for calm her down.

She can't help but snuggling her head to his chest. "Stay with me..." she whispering to him between darkness around them.

"I will. Now, sleep. I will be here for you." Athrun answer while stroke her back for calm her. After hear his promise, Cagalli slowly close her eyes, feeling warm calmness hugging her entire body.

_..._

Sunlight shine the room, make it bright and warm. One body on the bed stirred because it. It was Cagalli who's awake first. She open her eyes and blinking. She raise her head and body slowly but weirdly, she can't because an object wrapped around her. She looks down and just realize it is Athrun arms which wrapped around her waist. Seeing that, she blushing. She recall the last night event and his promise. Well, he keep his promise and not letting go. She watching how peaceful his face when sleeping. His blue hair falls a bit to his face and she tucked them behind his ear. Actually, this guy more of pretty than handsome. And his skill of some stuff. His protective nature. She wonder how come this guy can ended with her. With his looks and his behaviour, Cagalli sure if he can get any woman since it must be there's so much woman throw themself to him. Her mind snapped when his voice broken her mindful state, "Have a good sleep?"

She jolted and stare at his emerald ones. The blush slowly crept up to her face again. "Uhm... thank's for accompanied me, but could you please let me go for now?" she smiles sheepishly. But instead letting her go, Athrun tightening his grip around her waist. "No." He nuzzling her neck, inhale her sweet scent. "Just wait a minute. Let's stay like this a little longer."

Usually, Cagalli will explode when he act like this towards her. But remembering how he saved her from afraidness of darkness last night, she just letting him. She tries to relaxing her body beside him. "I wonder about something.." Cagalli starting.

Cracking one of his eyes, Athrun look at her. "Wondering about something? What about?"

"How could someone like you ended with me. I mean, I am not beautiful in the first place..."

Athrun is silent about her question. If only she didn't have that accident, she won't lost her memories and forget all.

Realizing his silentness, she apologize. "I am sorry. Just forget my question before." She tries to wake but Athrun still hold her tightly.

"No. It's okay. You will find the answer later about everything. Just one thing that you have to know. I love you and only you. No one else can get my heart except you. And I have no intention to give my heart to another woman except to you." Athrun mumbling his answer while tightening his grip around her. Cagalli face shade a deep red and she mumbling "Pervert and stupid" to him quietly but he can hear it clearly with his Coordinator special hearing. Smiling contently, he enjoying this moment with her.

_..._

A figure stand up in front of a grave. His fists clenching beside his body. His eyes staring at the tombstone and memorial in front of him. "Don't you worry. I will bring her here after finish her up. You must be wanna have her with you, even in death. I promise. For you, and for our family as well. And the husband of her, I will make sure he won't disturb my plan for taking her. You will see." A smile carving at his lips. Then, he turn around and walking towards the gate of cemetery. This will be fun later. More and more fun, he thought. He can't wait to see the Princess directly. Of course after his men catch her later.

**To be Continue**

Chapter 10 done! Yeah! Here's so hot and I can't complain more *grumble*.

Like usual, read and please please please please 10.000x please review! Your review for sure will boost my will for write the continuation of this story! Hope the review can catch 50 review before I writing the next chapter *laugh*. Thank you and see you next chapter!

**有難うございます**

**AZMARIA EVE**


	11. Chapter 11

Here's Azmaria Eve. I am sorry for the error. My story kinda losing their divider at each new paragraph. And also, some words of this story are dissapear as well. I did tried to fixed it. Feel free to tell me if there's still any paragraph which has no divider again?

Sorry for long update. And sorry about my messy grammar and if this story is boring and not interesting. I will try for end this as soon. For now, just this which I can give you all, my dear readers, for enjoy.

My thank's for all the readers who kindly enough for send me their review. Without any review, I will lost my will for writing *chuckle*. Thank's for **pansy25, orb90, okita kagura, october lynx, falconrukichi, and all** for the review. I read the reviews again and again you know. It make me happy,hahahaha. This chapter for you all guys, please enjoy it.I love you all and so many thank's! *big hugs*

I hope good respons also later for this chapter. A flame? Hmm...I don't think so. So, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!

**Nb : Sorry for the grammar and I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny chara. But some character here I own them. Thank you for understanding.**

**Who Am I?**

CHAPTER 11

_Flashback :_

_A figure stand up in front of a grave. His fists clenching beside his body. His eyes staring at the tombstone and memorial in front of him. "Don't you worry. I will bring her here after finish her up. You must be wanna have her with you, even in death. I promise. For you, and for our family as well. And the husband of her, I will make sure he won't disturb my plan for taking her. You will see." A smile carving at his lips. Then, he turn around and walking towards the gate of cemetery. This will be fun later. More and more fun, he thought. He can't wait to see the Princess directly. Of course after his men catch her later_.

...

It's a nice weather at Orb. Cagalli standing at her garden and breathing deeply, enjoying fresh air around her. Eyes closed and her muscles feels at ease. She spent much of time for daily training recently. Not only training about her shooting skill, but also martial arts. And of course, Athrun become her instructor. After so much protest from him who didn't agree she learn martial arts as well because it's-no-good-for-your-current-condition things and many arguments, finally he agree to teach her by himself. They learn that kind of training between his activities as Second Representative in Command. It's not like he doesn't believe another for teach her, but after thinking if he let another person teach her, it means he also, correction, he must let another person (guy) touching her when they practice. That kind of imagination alone make him wanna crush something immediately, so it's better if he, himself, who teach her. And so, Cagalli busy days started. She wonder, how come the bluenette still have time to teach her shooting and fighting, if his work are so much already. But she shrugged that feeling. She wants to do this all for him also after all. Then, Cagalli stops thinking. _Wait, wait a minute. At first place, why she really want to protect him,huh? What's wrong with her? Isn't he tease and harass her so much? Why did she... _She open her eyes and blinking. Come to think of that, actually, how's her own feeling about him. It's a fact if they're married for real, but in her current condition, she kinda not sure. _Does she love him?_ She kinda...not sure about that. It just, that feeling become complicated for her. She want to protect him so badly. She feels so safe around him. Somehow she feels so warm inside if she watch his smiles. Aside of his pervert act. For sure he said how much he loves her and he always protect her. But how about herself? Cagalli shake her head and frown. _I don't know, not yet for now_, she thinks. A tapping on her shoulder destroy her concentration and she turn her head, finding Athrun standing behind her with his usual smiles. She feels blushing watching him and after debating with herself if she loves him or not. Shaking away her blush, she tries to speak to him casually. "What is it?"

Still smiling, Athrun answer, "I want to bring you somewhere. Have free time now?"

"Now?"

Athrun nod, "Yes, now."

"Okay then. But, where to?"

"You will know later. For now, just please change your clothes and meet me here after you done. Okay?"

Frowning because she have no idea about his request, she just reply with "Okay" and walking to inside and change her attire.

...

She stand up quietly beside him. Her body froze and her eyes staring blankly at the view in front of her. She keep staring dumbfounded and feels he nudging her softly. "Come on, " said Athrun. "Let's pray for your father."

She startled from her trance and turn her head slowly to him. "My...do you mean...is this, my father grave?" Cagalli whisper quietly to him.

Athrun nod and smile to her. "Yes. Lord Uzumi Nara Athha. You know, today is our monthly visit to his grave. Since you forget about everything, I just bring you here. Eventhough you get in your current condition, but I don't want to let pass this event. Now-" Athrun pull her closer to him. "Let's pray for him like usual." He close his eyes and start his pray and respect in front of his father in law grave. Cagalli staring at the grave silently. _Lay peacefully, Uzumi Nara Athha. He's always in our heart_, written at the tombstone. _My father...is dead already..._she thinks silently while staring at the grave in front of her. _My father is... _somehow, her body trembling a little. _My father is...no longer here..._ her eyes starting get misty. Then, like she can't hold it anymore, her tears suddenly pouring at her cheeks. Knowing if her father was dead already, suddenly bringing some sadness to her.

Athrun open his eyes after hear some sobbing beside him and surprised upon seeing tears at Cagalli's cheeks. "What's wrong?" he held her and run his thumb on her cheeks.

"I...I don't have any parents anymore, haven't I?" her voice just whispering quietly.

Athrun silent for awhile before answer her question. "Yes, that's right."

More tears pouring from her amber eyes after hear his words. "But your father was a brave and great leader of this country. He died because protect this country." Athrun tell her while run his hands on her shoulder, calming the weeping Princess.

"Did he?" Cagalli look at him with her teary eyes.

Athrun nod and smiles to her, "Yes. That's a long story before. But for now, let's say our pray for him, shall we?"

She nod and turn her body to the grave. "Father...I am sorry if I forgot about you. But, I am fine and do my best until now. Even I can't remember anything right now, but I will do my best. I...somehow, I miss you now...Father, I love you..."

Athrun kneeling in front of the grave and said, "I will take care of her. Don't worry, father. Rest in peace. I will bring her back here next month. Like usual we do. I will make sure her safety and happiness are my priority. But father, please take care of her from there, always."

The wind blowing around. Quiet and peaceful state engulf the two of them, accompanying them send their pray and respect to their dear one

...

Athrun frowning while read a paper at his hand. Oh no, THIS ISN'T happen. His mind screaming silently. How he want to cursing some "nice" words right now. Sighing, he put the paper on his desk and gazing to the person in front of him. "Am I REALLY have to let them stay in this country for that long? Commander Kisaka?"

The man in front of him just smiling to the young Second Representative in Command. "I am afraid yes, Sir. This is a, what is it written there again, ah yes, a political business with their country and Kingdom after all. They request for stay at this contry for some time." He explain smoothly to Athrun.

After incident, he kept and took care of himself until he got his healthy back. Of course he knew about The Princess already, and guilty make him avoiding her. He want to apologize to her, but not now. Athrun understand that and just let him do what he want to do. But for sure, this ex-guardian of Cagalli still worries about her all the time.

Athrun groaning after that. Kisaka smile when looking at his Representative expression. He know what's so wrong. Cleared his throat, he tries to reassure Athrun, "Sir, if you want-" Athrun cut his words immediately, "Just Athrun will be so fine, Kisaka. We know each other so well since long time. So, just drop dead the formality."

Raising eyebrow, Kisaka continue his words, "Okay then, Athrun. We will make sure they aren't, uhm..., spesifically him, won't get lay a hand to the Princess. We managed get them a place for stay which far enough from the mansion. Also a tight schedule. So, you can relax a bit."

"I am not sure. With that smart brain of him, he will find a way for get closer to Cagalli. And, I WON'T be so happy if he do." Athrun gritted his teeth.

Chuckling, Kisaka amazed with how protective this young Coordinator toward Cagalli. "So? What should to do then? Absolutely, we can't refuse their request."

Slumping to his seat, Athrun sighing heavily. "Fine. Do what you want. You got the strategy. Just make sure he WON'T flirting with my wife."

Kisaka nodded, understand his statement. Turning his body for exit, he stoping suddenly and turn his head to Athrun. "Ah, I have to remind you also if their Princess will be coming along with the Prince this time. Since I am sure you didn't read the content of their letter carefully. Good day, Athrun." With that, he walking casually to the exit and close the door. Leaving Athrun inside the room with horror written all over his handsome face.

...

Kira smiling sheepishly to his brother in law. After work, Athrun get his time for visit Kira and Lacus. Talking about the upcoming event which make him so irritated. After listened to Athrun story, somehow he want to laugh. Well, well. Athrun will get some rivalry fighting again eh. "Are you even listening me, Kira?" Athrun voice startling him.

Chuckling, Kira nodding to his bestfriend. "Yes, I do. Then, what can I do for you, my dear brother in law?"

"You aren't helped. And I am sure you want to laugh after hear my worriness." Athrun mumbling quietly.

Patting his bestfriend back, he tries to calming Athrun. "I am sorry. But maybe you don't need to worry. You and my sister married already. There's nothing need to-"

"But she doesn't remember anything right now."

"Are you afraid if she will fall in love with the Prince somehow later?" Kira ask him.

Athrun nodding slowly, "Yes I do. It really make me worry."

"Have a faith to her and yourself, Athrun." They turn around and find Lacus walking to them. A smile forming at her lips. "Have faith to Cagalli and yourself. Then make sure she won't turn her eyes to another man. That's the things just you who can do that."

Kira wrapping his arm around her shoulder, smiling to her. "Lacus is right. And I don't believe you will let her go with another man, right buddy?"

Looking at two person in front of him, he let her words entering his brain. Maybe, Lacus is right. "Alright then. Thank you for helping me get my confidence back. You guys really do." Athrun smiling to them.

"Anytime, buddy. Oh, and we want to tell you something." Kira smiling widely now.

"Huh? What is it?"

Lacus put her hand on her stomach. And Kira said happily to him,"Lacus is pregnant. I am going to be dad!"

That's another surprise for him this day.

...

Cagalli sit down at the living room. She is watching some news from the TV. Suddenly she feels a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Not sleeping?" she turn around and seeing Athrun behind her, wrapping his arms around her and smiling to her.

"I am still not sleepy yet, and get your arms off of me. You are stink, go take a bath." She tries to free herself from Athrun grip.

Leaning closer to her, he whispering to her ears, "If I do, then will you coming with me to the bathroom?"

"In your dreams, Zala. Now, let me go."

Pouting like children, he loose his arms from her body. Then, he remember something. "Ah, Cagalli?"

"What is it?"

Suddenly, Athrun tone become serious. "I want to tell you something."

She turn her attention from the TV and face him. "About?"

"In 2 days from now, delegation from Scandinavia Kingdom will be coming. They will stay for a few days,maybe, for some business. The Prince and The Princess of their Kingdom will be come along."

Cagalli raise her eyebrow, "Scandinavia? Uhm...by the Prince you mean, a black hair guy from back then? At that ball?"

Athrun feel so uncomfortable. What the hell, she remember the Prince?

"Yeah. Prince Joshua Wilbert. You met him at the ball that time."

Cagalli just nodded and turn her attention back to the TV. Athrun wondering. Seems she doesn't interested about this, Athrun cheers happily. But not yet. He will make sure about that.

"Hey, Cagalli." He poking her.

"What again? A delegation will come here and the Prince and Princess also. What else?" Cagalli feel irritated. What Athrun want to tell again now.

"I just want to make sure, don't stand or get closer to the Prince. I really mean it. And just ignore him if he *cough* flirt to you."

Cagalli staring at him. "Huh? And why's that?"

"Because I dislike."

Dumbfounded. "Dislike?"

"Yes. I dislike if he is flirting to you. I dislike if ANY man flirt with you."

"A worrywart and overprotective pervert." She mumbling to herself.

"What do you say?" Athrun seems hear some words from her. His Coordinator ability about great hearing.

"No. Nothing. I understand. And, yeah. I will be careful around them."

Smiling, he satisfied about her answer. "Good then. And you know what?" Athrun wrapping his arms around her again. "I took short visit to Kira and Lacus place and they told me something wonderful."

Turn around, she face him, "You did? Why you didn't took me along? How mean."

Chuckling, he tighten his grip around her. "Sorry, but it really just some visit. I will bring you there later. They told me if Lacus is pregnant and they are going to have a child soon."

Gasping, she turn her attention fully to him. "Really? Lacus is...oh my Gosh! How come they don't tell me first. And it's you who know it! What a brother Kira is! But, nevermind, that's so great news! I am going to be aunt then!"

"Now now, don't be so high up like that, Princess. You know, I am kinda jealous of them."

"Jealous? Why?"

Smiling, he inhales a scent of her from her neck. He mumbling clearly to her ears," Because they will have children first than me. I also want to be a father, Cagalli. Seeing your reaction earlier, don't you want to be a mother also? It just you who can grant my wish, my dear wife."

Cagalli cheeks become so red after hear his confession."A-Athrun. What are you saying? Ahahahah, what a joke." She laughing nervously.

Athrun kiss her neck softly. "How mean. I am not joking, Cagalli. I want to have a children from you. With you. Will you grant my wish? And of course, I will be gladly helping also. I will make sure you will get pregnant soon if you agree. How about...we tries to make one now,hmm? My dear Cagalli..." he said huskily to her.

Her cheeks can't get red more than this. Some of maids and butlers chuckling because seeing their master running for his life while their mistress run after him, screaming and yelling about stupid pervert and attacking him, her cheeks burning from embarassment.

...

Cagalli narrowed her eyes. She seems in bad mood today. Athrun who stand up beside her can feel dark aura emitting around her. Well, can't blame her if she is so mad right now. Because once again, she MUST wear a dress in public. They gathering at the Parliament building and stand up, waiting for the Royal Family of Scandinavia arrival. She wears green and blue dress around her body. It fit her body perfectly. Her hair tied neatly with green ribbon. Athrun himself wear ORB military suit. Actually, she admit if Athrun looks so handsome today. But no way in hell she say it to him directly. In other side, Athrun find she is so beautiful wear that all. Eventhough she is beautiful without any dress or make up, but wear that sometimes is good and suit her as well. Different with her, Athrun tell her how beautiful she is, resulting a blushing cheeks and some punching at his arms for teasing her. He find her fidgeting, uncomfortable about this commotion. Leaning closer, he say to her "Everything will be okay. I will handle this all. You just need stand beside me." Cagalli just nodding and fix her dress, tries to be calm.

They hear an shuttle voice coming closer. They watching quietly when the shuttle landing in front of them. The door of shuttle open and some people stepping out from inside. Some minister and bodyguards greeting each other with ORB minister. Athrun and Cagalli as well. Then suddenly, they hear someone shouting Cagalli name. The Prince of Scandinavia stepping out from shuttle and walking quickly towards Cagalli. He smiling widely.

"It's my honor to meet you, Your Highness." He stand up in front of her, take her hand and kiss it. Athrun twitching his lips and narrowing his eyes. He wanna punch this guy for touching his wife like that but he restrain himself because this guy is this country guest right now.

Cagalli smiling nervously to the young Prince in front of her. "It's my pleasure as well, Prince Joshua. Thank you for coming here."

The Prince smiling and nodding, then he turn his attention to Athrun. "It's my honor to meet you too, Sir Athrun." Somehow his smile more like a smirk for Athrun.

Nodding casually, he answer this Prince politely, "Same here. Thank you for the letter and we will make sure your visit here will be comfortable until you back to your Kingdom." _Just go back right now to your country, you stupid Prince_. Athrun inner self screaming.

They shaking hands each other. Then suddenly, a feminime voice calling Athrun from behind the Prince. Cagalli tries to look around him, for seeing who is calling Athrun. She just can see a flash of blonde because the person running so quickly. Athrun face suddenly turn with horror because he recognize who's calling him. And right now, hugging him so tightly while the girl squealing happily. Cagalli narrowing her eyes looking at the scene in front of her. _Who's this girl? Why she hugging Athrun like that? _Her inner self wondering.

Smiling, Prince Joshua announcing to them. "Meet my dear little sister. Princess Carlotte Wilbert."

"I miss you soooo very much, Sir Athrun! I am really glad for meet you again" she tell him and kiss Athrun on his cheeks. Athrun frozen because her sudden act and glancing immediately to Cagalli. Her expression unreadable but again, somehow, he can feel the dark aura which engulf her around before become more dark now. _This is no good. Really no good_._Why she has to come also_. Athrun cursing silently. His feeling tell him if this visit from them will make some chaos here and there later.

**To be Continue**

The new chapter is done! Now, please lemme hear your reviews! A many many reviews before I proceed for the next chapter. And for some Japanese readers, I know there was some from the daily progress, thank you for read and please lemme hear your reviews!

**日本人****がこのストーリーを****読****んでいて****、有難****うございます****。****レビューお願い致します**。

Thank you so very much!

**色々な事、有難うございます****。**

**AZMARIA EVE**


	12. Chapter 12

EVE here. I am still alive though, sorry for everything lol. Well, not really have much responds from my last chapter. So, I just will drop it.

Like usual, my special thank's for reviews or like or whatever I got.

**Pansy25** : Believe me, I want to have a guy like Athrun as well so very much in my life lol

**Orb90** : Thank you for your review for the last time! And the Royal sibling knew Athrun and Cagalli for a enough long time already. Maybe even when before they married at my story. That's my answer.

**Z** : You know what? Somehow I love your name, haha. Well, can't answer your question. Just please stay tune at this story for the answer. Thank you!

**NeeNeeLar** : Somehow I read your names as "Stellar", haha, sorry. Just kidding! Yeah, that's right. My work kept me busy even at weekend. And I lost my will to write and continue this story, sorry for that. I received some comment about my bad grammar till now, but I thank you for that! That's mean, you all still cares about my story, cheers! Thank you very much! Well, for your information, actually I kinda lost my will for writing. But sometimes I got the spirit. Now I still do the chapter 14 for this story. Thank you for read until now.

**Lac le** : Thank you for your review! I love you very much! Lol

Here's the next chapter. Special for you all.

Nb : **I don't own Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny, sadly**.

**Who Am I?**

CHAPTER 12

_Flashback :_

_They shaking hands each other. Then suddenly, a feminime voice calling Athrun from behind the Prince. Cagalli tries to look around him, for seeing who is calling Athrun. She just can see a flash of blonde because the person running so quickly. Athrun face suddenly turn with horror because he recognize who's calling him. And right now, hugging him so tightly while the girl squealing happily. Cagalli narrowing her eyes looking at the scene in front of her. Who's this girl? Why she hugging Athrun like that? Her inner self wondering._

_ Smiling, Prince Joshua announcing to them. "Meet my dear little sister. Princess Carlotte Wilbert."_

_ "I miss you soooo very much, Sir Athrun! I am really glad for meet you again" she tell him and kiss Athrun on his cheeks. Athrun frozen because her sudden act and glancing immediately to Cagalli. Her expression unreadable but again, somehow, he can feel the dark aura which engulf her around before become more dark now. This is no good. Really no she has to come also. Athrun cursing silently. His feeling tell him if this visit from them will make some chaos here and there later._

...

Athrun gulped hard. He feels big lump in his throat. _Hell will coming, curse you, sibling from the hell_, Athrun cursing inside his mind. He keep glancing to Cagalli, who emitted a very, very dark aura around her. Oh boy, how he will handle her later. He slapping his hand to his face. "Is something wrong, Sir Athrun?" a voice suddenly interrupt his mind. Frowning, he turn his attention to the girl beside him.

"It's nothing. And can you please remove your hands from me, Your Highness? Not meaning to be rude but please watch your attitude." He tries to speak calmly.

"Eehhhh? I just happy can see you again. Why I may not doing some lovey dovey acts with you?" Carlotte just tighten her grip around him.

"Because Your Highness, this is in public and may I remind you if I AM MARRIED guy now. So please, forgive my rudeness." He yanked his arms off of her. She is pouting and Athrun glancing once more to Cagalli direction and sweat dropped because she glaring murderously to him.

_I am so dead_, Athrun thought. _But wait a minute! If she glaring to me because the Princess cling into me and she emitted such a dark aura...it can't be, she is jealous?_ Athrun smirking so suddenly, making the poor Princess beside him somehow shrudder. _Interesting...let's see if I can do more for make her jealous about me. But, I really dislike if that stupid Joshua get his hands to her. Oh well, just let see later_, he thought.

Carlotte marching towards Cagalli and stopping right in front of her. She raising an eyebrow, wonder what this girl want from her now.

"My pleasure to see you, Lady Cagalli Yula Athha from ORB. I am Carlotte Wilbert of Scandinavia." She greets Cagalli and smiling sweetly.

"Pleasure is mine, Princess Carlotte. Please enjoy your day at ORB." Cagalli tries to be polite in front of this girl eventhough she want to punch this rude girl because she clinging to Athrun. Wait a minute! Why she feels so irritated just because this girl clinging to Athrun. It's not her business, isn't it? Except...

The Princess nodding happily, "Sure! I hope so! And more than that, I hope Sir Athrun can show me around this country when I am here! Will you please let me borrow your husband some time later?"

Hearing that, Athrun glancing immediately to Cagalli and silently begging to her to not allow "that borrow" business. Unfortunately, Cagalli doesn't catch his silent beg and instead of refuse the Princess request, she allow it.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind at all. Your Highness may borrow him whenever you want." Cagalli said, half grinning and half gritting her teeth.

"Thank you very much! I would love to take a look around of this country and learn much from Sir Athrun! And please, you can accompany my dear brother as well? I think that's a good idea!" the Princess beaming happily.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow and Athrun choked immediately.

"Have I?" Cagalli staring to her.

"What?" Athrun yelling suddenly to her.

The Princess raised an eyebrow upon seeing both of Head Representative reaction. Their reaction so funny yet weird, since they asking her at the same time.

"Is something wrong with it?" the Princess tilted her head.

"No. I just- I-" Athrun tries to find a proper words, but another voice join their conversation.

"Is it too bad if your lovely wife accompany me take a look around of the country and do some business about this beautiful country, Sir Athrun? Or maybe...are you afraid if Lady Cagalli fall to my charm when you busy around with my sister?" Joshua staring at Athrun with his charming smile, a grin actually.

"Watch your language and words please, Your Highness." Athrun narrowed his green eyes to the Prince.

Carlotte looking at both of guys interestingly. This will be good,very good, she thinks. Cagalli just rolling her eyes.

"Now,now, gentleman. Please don't fight in front of ladies. Now, how if we join with another instead of standing here by ourself?" Carlotte smiling at them.

Looking around, Athrun just realized if another minister and bodyguards have been in their car, waiting for the Head Representative and the Royals finish the unknown conversation. Sighing, he turn his attention to them again.

"I guess the Princess is right. Let's head back to the Palace for now. Then we will discuss about our next planning later. Planning about BUSINESS for sure." Athrun make sure they all catching his real message about BUSINESS matter in his words.

Squealing happily, Carlotte dragging the poor Athrun who's frowning silently. Behind them, Cagalli just walking slowly, not giving a damn about everything and Joshua tries to make some conversation with Cagalli.

_I hope their visit day's will be over soon_, Athrun thought bitterly.

...

Cagalli slumped her body on the bed. She feels so tired. After the Royals arrival, they headed to the Palace and held a short meeting. After that, they show the Princess and Prince where they will stay in Orb for the time being. The place is a Grand Hotel which located near Orb Palace. The Princess kept clinging to Athrun and to her distress, the Prince just do the same to her. Somehow she felt happy to see Athrun bitter expression whenever the Princess touched him and how his expression darkened when he saw the Prince stealed some time for flirting with her. And obviously, Cagalli dislike the Prince act towards her. She just tried to be polite, since she is the Head Representative, along with Athrun. Frowning, she thinking about something. This various feeling about Athrun recently somehow disturb her. For real and the fact, they are married. But with condition of her right now, she doesn't know how she should act towards Athrun. If they are married, then they must be in love each other. But now, Cagalli really doesn't know herself. She trying to digging her heart deeper, looking for some clues and maybe remains about her past and everything. Trying to looking for the answer which she want to know so badly. But still, nothing. She sighed heavily. How she supposed to be around Athrun. Or around her guests. Or around the Royals. Or-

Her mind disturbed when a soft knock heard from her door. Frowning, she rolled and raise her body from the bed. Straighten her clothes, she step forward to the door and open it, only to find Athrun standing in front of her. She frozen. Just a seconds ago she thinking about how she supposed to be around Athrun, now the real person just standing right in front of her. Awkward about the situation and herself, she asked him,

"Uhm...is something wrong?"

Athrun staring at her and realize it immediately. Something is wrong with her. And knowing Cagalli very well, she's not gonna spilled it easily. Except if he plays his cards right, he will get the answer from her, very soon.

Smiling, he patted her head.

"Just want to see how's my wife doing."

Cagalli blushed hearing Athrun's words. She still not really get used about 'wife' words from him. Chuckling, Athrun step forward and closing the door behind him. Then, he hug Cagalli suddenly, make her startled about his sudden action.

"W-What's wrong? Why you suddenly-"

"I miss you so much." Athrun simply answer her.

Cagalli frowning. 'Miss me?'. The hell, they even not apart more than an hour because they stuck with the Royals sibling but they still together. What did he mean by miss her?

"Excuse me Zala. But you know if we were never freaking apart today. And as long as I know, we still in the same zone today eventhough our guests kept sticking around us and also-"

"I just missed to be with you. Only with you, nobody else." Athrun letting go his hold on Cagalli and staring deeply to her. Then, without letting her protest or whatsoever, he dragging her to the bed. He lead Cagalli to sit down on the bed and he take a chair for himself and sitting in front of her.

"Sorry about this all. You must be feel tired and want to rest after so many activities with our guests today. But I really want to see you." Athrun smiling to her.

Shifting comfortably, she tries to act normally. "It's okay. I am not really that tired. And yeah, the sibling so crazy if you want to know my opinion. Jumping here and there, dragged us to whenever they want."

Athrun mouth twitching a bit. Topic about them isn't something he want to hear tonight. Not when he finally can be with Cagalli, all by himself.

"Is something wrong?"

Startled, Cagalli staring at Athrun's emerald eyes. Somehow, she find so many emotions there. Until she can't describe it with words. But she feels if his question isn't about their topic just now. It is about something else.

"What?" she blinking her amber eyes. Trying to shoo away her anxiously.

"Is something wrong? Is something bothered your mind?"

Bulls eye.

Cagalli cursed silently. Is Coordinator have some special ability to read people mind as well? If so, then damn them and their ability. She start to sweating, cold. _He knows_, she screamed in her mind. Now, what should I do? Be honest and telling everything or keep silent? But deep down, Cagalli doesn't want to burden Athrun more than this. She really doesn't want to. Then, she decided to keep her mouth shut. But that will of her crumbling immediately after she jolted suddenly, confusing about what or who make her almost jumping from her sitting position on the bed, only to find Athrun warm and slim fingers tracing down her cheeks. Blinking, she let herself to enjoy Athrun touch on her cheeks. Athrun himself squatting in front of her. His forest green eyes staring at her, gently and warm. As warm as his hand and fingers, Cagalli thought.

"You know, you can always tell me everything. Your anxiety, your worriness, your sadness," his fingers still tracing down, now they are tracing her slender neck. Caress and touching it so gently and softly, afraid if it will break apart if he didn't careful enough. Eventhough he want to claiming that slender neck himself, taste it, just like some months ago before she got an accident and forget everything, right here and right no, he won't do anything to her. Not if she is in her current state. "You can tell me everything. Because I am your husband. I am yours and you are mine. We are one and sharing everything. So," he take her hand and grip it strongly, "don't keep it by yourself."

This is why she can't really hold distance from Athrun Zala. Since first she open her eyes at the hospital until now, he always treating her like she is so precious for him. So protecting her. So taking care of her. His gentleness make her want to cry and yelling to him at the same time, asking him why he act like that towards her. Although she can guess his answer why, more or less.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. I just-" she choose to staring at their entwined hands, not daring looking at his eyes directly, "I just confused. Just it, yeah. So, you don't need to worry about me,really." She raising her head and trying to smiling, looking at him.

The emerald looking at the amber ones for awhile, trying to searching about something he want to know. But looking at her expression right now, he doesn't want to upset her more. Athrun leap forward slowly, taking Cagalli body to his and he half hugging her, half holding her. He patted her back softly. Murmuring something for ease her anxiety.

"If you say so, then it's okay. I know you are a strong woman. But remember, you are not alone. I always here with you. You don't need to take all of burden by yourself, but share it with me."

His simple words full of promises. Promise to protect her from everything. Taking away her sadness and anxiousness. And she know, it's not just bullshit promise. It's the real promise, coming from the man who she belongs to, her husband. She smiling happily. But his next words make her chuckling softly and punching his back a little.

"And, I dislike if you stand too close to Joshua or when he flirted with you. I hope you can make some distance with him just like what I did to his sibling."

...

A bunch of men gather together. They held an usual meeting with their boss. Giving a report about their assignment. The air surround them are thick with darkness. Engulf them completely. Some of them looking indifferent, some of them chatter each other, exciting with their next moves. Of course after their boss instruction about what to do next. Some of them checking their gun, or pocket knife. A standard weapon, they called it. No one strolling around secretly without weapon at Orb. Since they instructed to bring one for each because they never know when the nice chance come to them. Chattering still heard around the room, some are clicking glass when they sipped a red wine to their mouth. Then, silent suddenly coming. The boss is arrive between them.

A man stand up in front of them, looking so grace from how he stand. The darkness hide him from a clear view. Looking around, he smiles. Oh, somehow he feel happy inside. Call it a instinct, but he can feel if one of them have a nice information for him. Clearing his throat, he starting the meeting.

"I thank you for you all for gathering here like usual. And apologize for my lateness." Some murmur again, and some clearly say if they don't mind. Smiling, he continued the meeting.

"Now, what will I get today about our target from my dear companions?"

One guy, tall and quiet yound stand up and coughing a little. Signaling the boss if he has an important information for their leader. His attention turn immediately to the young man who offer himself. "Yes? Do you have something to report?"

Nodding slightly, the young man speak slowly. Doing his best to give an information which he gathered all the time. The boss listening quietly, along with the others in the room. After he finish, he sit back down and staring directly to the boss. Waiting for his reaction. Some of his companions murmuring around him. Clearly interested about information he just gave out. But no one realize a grinning at their leader lips.

"That's a wonderful one you gave to us, ." He speaking loudly, making the murmur ceased immediately. Attention back to their leader who stand gracefully.

Young just nodding and say his thank's quietly. It was nothing at all. As long as they can make their moves soon.

"Now, shall we form a plan after our gave us that wonderful information? And I would like some advice as well from my companions here later."

A smirk forming on his mouth. Oh, how he loves if his feeling is quite right. This is a real wonderful and lucky day. He can't wait, of course. For the next showtime.

...

It has been three days since a group from Scandinavia and the Royals were come to Orb. Many meetings was held already, talking about business which mean usefull for their country. All the time, it was Athrun who handle most of things. And Cagalli excuse herself from the meeting because she had no idea what should to do or what should to talk. Some of the guests wondering about the Woman Representative absence, but Athrun telling them if she was out from the meeting for her own duty and sometimes it was her not healthy body. And it's not a big deal since Athrun can handle everything on his own. But the things he can't handle goodly is the siblings. Carlotte still clinging to him and he can't be helped but glared murderously to Joshua when he reached Cagalli, with or without intention. Athrun sighing heavily, rubbed his temple. When this all over, he will be more than glad to take her somewhere. And trying once again to gather her pieces of memories. But before that, he have to deal with the sibling and another problem. The group. This unknown group which he assumed targeting Cagalli didn't do anything reckless recently. And he thankful silently inside. His hands so full already without problem about them but he can't lose the security around her. Actually, he personally want to protect and keep her by himself, it's not he doesn't believe to the bodyguards who'd he hired for her safety, but he feels more secure about her safety if he himself take part about it. Alas, his duty not allow him to. He just can trusting her to the bodyguards. No more hidden existence about bodyguards, because Cagalli somehow found out and she dislike it very much. Knowing if Athrun has been pampered her like a baby who can't defend herself. Athrun tries to argue if that's all for her safety but of course she doesn't want to listen. "For Godness, Zala! I dislike to be protected by some freaking ninja of yours! Take them back and I dislike if someone secretly spying my daily life for whatever reason!" Cagalli yelled to him. Athrun keep calm his composure, handling her always not easy. But he is Athrun Zala. He will do what he want to do and he will get what he want to. "Alright, no more hidden bodyguards. But I won't take them back. Instead, they will protect and keep you clearly in your view whenever you go outside. And,-" He hold his hand when she opened her mouth to protest, "I won't take a 'no' from you because if you insist, I will personally being your bodyguards and follow you everywhere everyday. You will do what I say and that's final. Now, choose which one. Me or them?" Athrun stared deeply to her, knowing exactly what will she choose. And she growled and stomped to her room, yelled about the bodyguards won't be last long with her. And Athrun smiled, he won against her, again. Since that agreement, no more secret ninja bodyguards around her, but a very clear ones.

Athrun glancing to the frame on his desk. Him and Cagalli picture at their wedding smiled happily inside the frame. He wonder, what should to do to make his wife remember everything instantly. Her memories and condition getting better day after day, but it's still not enough for him. He want his old Cagalli come back to life, to him, entirely. Carlotte and Joshua bursting to his office suddenly and he growled to them for destroying his peaceful time without the Royal sibling from hell. Carlotte starting squealing about asking him to take her to the city while Joshua beaming happily asking where's Cagalli. Athrun silenced them with his hand and calmly speak to them.

"I apologize for this but today, I can't accompany you around to the city, Princess Carlotte. Instead, Cagalli will going with you and your brother will be in meeting along with the other Minister."

Carlotte face fell in dissapointment and her brother uttering a "What?" to Athrun.

"Sorry, but the schedule were changed and that's how it will be. So, please enjoy your day with my wife, Princess. And Prince, let's head to the meeting room. Our soldier will escort you to my wife place where she waiting for your arrival, Princess. Have a good day." Athrun stand up and heading to the door, half dragging the poor Prince with him and signaling the guard for escorting the Princess to Cagalli place.

He silently hoping nothing goes wrong today.

...

Cagalli sitting comfortably on the sofa. She waiting for Carlotte arrival and they will going around to the town. Athrun was told her last night if today, she have to accompany that little Princess to go around the town. When she protested why it have to be her and not him like usual, Athrun told her if they all will have a final meeting about economics and asked Cagalli if she doesn't want to accompany her, she have to be a part at the meeting. She frozen immediately. Attending a freaking meeting about that unknown subject with a bunch of people she don't really know or remember, it's same with suicide. And so, she agree with Athrun offer for accompanying the Princess today. And here she is, sit down and fidgeting a bit, waiting for her arrival. Actually she also not really sure where to bring the Princess but oh well, this is much better than stuck with unknown people for all the day. She just will drag her around then later. She wear a pair of comfortable woman pants, black with black belt around her hip. And blue blouse hugging her entire body. Black jacket hanging not far from her, waiting to be use by her for today event. She just let her hair down naturally, without any pins or whatever. And hidden goodly behind her waist, her gun. She have her own bodyguards, thank's to Athrun, but she still bring a gun with her. For her own safety, she claimed it.

Some noise can be hear from outside and she know if Carlotte has been arrive. She stand up and walking forward, grabbing her black jacket and frowned when 2 bodyguards follow her outside.

"Lady Cagalli! Oh my, I am sorry for taking away your precious time today. But I really want to go looking around this country before we head back home 2 days later. Unfortunately, Sir Athrun is busy with brother today. So, I wish you don't mind to accompany me?" Carlotte smiling happily to her. Accompanied by Athrun really made her happy since she has crush to him, but accompanied by Cagalli who's his wife seems not bad. For Godness, she just clinging to Athrun but have no intention for stealing Athrun from Cagalli. Just call it, a teasing for Cagalli.

Smiles gently, Cagalli nodded to her. "I don't mind after all. I got a free time today, so I will accompany you wherever you want to go, Your Highness."

"Oh please, drop that formality since you are a Princess as well. Just Carlotte is okay!" Carlotte beaming with happiness.

"If you say so, Carlotte." Cagalli nodded to her.

"Great! Now, let's go!" Carlotte dragging Cagalli to the car, followed by two bodyguards. But suddenly, Cagalli stopped in her track. Turn around, she facing her bodyguards. The bodyguards stopped abrubtly as well.

"You two, don't need to follow us today."

The bodyguards frowning and glancing each other. Clearly disagree with the Head Representative order. Cagalli can see some doubt at their faces but that won't change her decision.

"But Miss, we were ordered to-"

"And ordered by Mr.-"

"I know it." Cagalli cutting their words before they finish. "You two ordered to protect and keep me, follow me anywhere I gone. And by none other than, uhm...by Athrun Zala, my husband." She colored a little when that words escape from her lips.

"Then why-"

"Because I want to have my own privation today. Just once, without someone stalking me wherever I go. And I don't care whatever your reason is. Both of you not allowed to follow me today. Just, go away somewhere, take your holiday or whatever. I can protect myself, and one more,-" She sighing before continue her words, actually she feels it's not quite right if use this kind of words or demand, whatever it called, but she have to. "I am still the Head Representative of Orb here. My order also absolute in this circumstances. And I don't want to receive a 'no' for my words." She finishing her sentences and look at them with her amber eyes, fiery from the braveness inside her.

The two bodyguards look each other, realizing her direct order to them.

"If you say so, Milady. We will taking your order." One of them who she knew his name is Trevor finally speak.

"But in one condition." The other whose name is Harry speaking after his partner.

Cagalli frowned. Condition?

"Please call us if something goes wrong. Whatever it is, and wherever you are, Milady. Because it's still our job from Master Zala to protect you. We will rush to your place immediately if you need our help."

Cagalli smiling to them. What a loyal one, she thinks.

"Very well then. I accept that condition. Now, please shoo." Cagalli turn away from them and walking directly to Carlotte who's remaining silent all this time. Quite shocking about the scene before her. A Leader and Princess of some country just shoo away her bodyguards and she said if she can protect herself. Seriously? She, herself, have more than one bodyguards follow her anywhere and sometimes she found it annoying. But it can't be helped. For today, because she will go with Cagalli which means they just will have Cagalli bodyguards for escort them, so her own bodyguards remains in the state. And this Head Representative sent away the bodyguards back to their quarter. Oh, seems interesting.

Smiling, she clasped her hands. "You are a very interesting one for sure, Lady Cagalli! No wonder my brother like you so very much!"

Cagalli startled at the Princess antics, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing! Now, let's go!"

Carlotte dragging Cagalli who's still confused to the car. Slamming the door and ordering the driver to take them wherever she desire to. Cagalli just sighing. Well, if this is gone smoothly, she just have to deal with Athrun later for kicking away the bodyguards he hired for her.

...

**To be Continue**

**A bit for next chapter :**

_Darkness make her can't see his face or features clearly but she swear she can see some streak of dark purple of his hair glint under the moonlight. And then he shot her._

**...**

Well then, that's all for this chapter. If my words still can be hear by you all, Please Read and Review!

Oh, and I planning to change the rate of this story later. Maybe. What do you think? Please lemme know!

See you at next chapter. Bye!

**色々な事、有難うございます****。**

**AZMARIA EVE**


	13. Chapter 13

I am back, my dear readers. Azmaria Eve here. I want to presenting to you all, another chapter of this story. And like usual, I want to thank you for everyone who send their reviews for this story!

Kiyuair : Your name is cute one! And Athrun always gentleman. It made him wanted by so many girls in the series, right? *sad* It's a bit dissaponting because the ending of GSD, but for sure I shipped Athrun with Cagalli! Purple hair? That guy? Who's it? Haha, I dunno as well! Thank you for read and review my dear! Cheers for you!

NeeNeeLar : I can see you again! *hugs hugs*. And no no! Your comment before really NOT harsh my dear! By mean is meaning for real, not mean in bad shape! Wahh, sorry for my bad chosen for words! I get my own spirits from your reviews as well dear! Thank you for coming up and stay by this story! I will try my best for you and all *kicked*. Thank you for read and review! *hugs hugssss*.

Z : I can't picture their girl's day out so well because I don't really know how's it. But I tried my best! You know what happen to our precious Princess in this chapter now! Thank you for stay tuned and reviews!

Lac le : Hahaha, they're unique sibling actually! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

Orb 90 : Thank you, thank you! And thank you for reviews! Cheers!

Blondeprincessa : Here it is the next chapter! Thank you for read and reviews!

Well then, Ladies and Gentleman. That's all I get for the reviewer. I hope the next one as well later after you all read this new chapter. Okay then, please continue!

Oh,and, what is Beta Reader? Please explain to me? Someone.

**I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED AND GUNDAM SEED DESTINY.**

**Who Am I?**

CHAPTER 13

_Flashback :_

_Smiling, she clasped her hands. "You are a very interesting one for sure, Lady Cagalli! No wonder my brother like you so very much!"_

_ Cagalli startled at the Princess antics, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"_

_ "Nothing! Now, let's go!" _

_ Carlotte dragging Cagalli who's still confused to the car. Slamming the door and ordering the driver to take them wherever she desire to. Cagalli just sighing. Well, if this is gone smoothly, she just have to deal with Athrun later for kicking away the bodyguards he hired for her._

...

Cagalli eyes darting around them. Wow, really. No one recognize her or the girl beside her. What a magic touch of a pair of glassess and caps, she smiling contently.

"I have an good idea, haven't I, Lady Cagalli?" Carlotte speaking, full with cheerfulness and seems proud of herself.

Like or not, Cagalli have to admit it. Carlotte idea for disguising themselves is good. A nice one. She's not a blondie Representative who could recognize easily because her trademark of her hair and face right now. Her blond and short hair now covered with brown and almost long, medium wig. A black glassess cover her amber eyes and white caps make it perfect. She's not look like the leader of Orb anymore. Except her outfit still same. Just wig and caps. Carlotte herself wearing a light brown wig and amber contact lens. She changed her dress as well. Now she wear a light blue skirt and white blouse. A casual one but still pretty on her. Oh, Cagalli start to take a liking to this girl.

"Now, where should we go first?"Carlotte squealing happily and her eyes wondering around. Cagalli just laugh at her acts. So innocent, she thought.

Yeah, they're not take a look around inside their car. It's so boring and no freedom for them. So, ignoring the driver protests, they hoped off from the car and wandering carelessly. Walking to small boutique for their little disguising plan after told the driver for waiting here of just go back to the Palace. They have decided if they will wandering around the town without car, but walking. That way, they can see so many different views.

"How about some ice cream? Do you like some?" Cagalli suggesting. Actually, she really wishing Carlotte will say 'yes' since she want to eat one herself.

"Ice cream? That's good idea! I would like to! And, we can take a walk around the city, sitting at the park or what!" Carlotte answer with glimmer on her eyes.

"Decided! Let's go!" Now, it's Cagalli who dragging Carlotte to follow her. But without they know, some pair of eyes following their moves from behind the trees.

...

Kira staring outside his window. His violet eyes seems staring far away, not quite realize if his wife now standing beside him and calling his name. Lacus frown, her husband seems distracting about something. Gently, she shook his shoulder and calling his name softly once again. Kira startled and glancing confused around. His eyes blinking rapidly.

"Are you okay?" Lacus soft voice enter his mind, clearing everything .

Finally, he look at her and smile. "Ah, yes. I am sorry. Do you need something?"

Lacus shook her head. "Nothing. Just, you seems out of mind. I standing beside you and called for some times but you didn't hear me. Is something wrong, Kira?" Lacus worried face make him blinking again. Oh, he really got distracted then until he didn't hear if his wife called for him.

Sighing, he smiles to her, trying to ease her worriedness. "It's nothing. No need to worry. Just somehow, I feel anxious."

"About what?" She want to know. What is it something that make Kira feels anxious.

"That...I don't know what is it exactly. I just, suddenly my feeling said so. Something wrong is gonna happen. But I don't know for real." Kira rubbing his forehead, trying to ease some headache from his head. Lacus just staring at him and her hand moves to Kira, caressing his arms gently.

"Are you worry about Cagalli?"

Kira attention turned to her immediately. Ah, the twin of his of course.

"I don't know for sure. But maybe so." He frowned a little. Is this called by twins connection? Hell, he kinda want to laugh at his silly mind.

"You two sharing a same blood. Maybe without realized it, your mind connecting to her, like some antenna?"

And he is laughing at her words. Even Lacus thinking about a same things. Oh, how he loves his wife so much. Lacus just smiling while Kira laughing at her words.

Wiping his eyes, he look at her. "No wonder people loves you. Now, I kind of more understand it."

She chuckling of his words. "Everyone can do it. They just don't realize it much. And I am sure Cagalli will be okay there. After all, Athrun is with her. Right?" She put her head to his shoulder. Close her eyes for enjoying this moment with her dear husband and their unborn child.

Kira smiling to her. Right, she's always right. Caressing her shoulder, he murmuring to her, "You are right. Thank you." And Lacus just nodded to him, continue to enjoy this moment of peaceful time with him.

...

They slumped on the bench. Messaging their tired legs and laughing happily. Cagalli and Carlotte surely have a good time. Wondering around the town without people recognize them, that's so wonderful. They bought ice cream, pastries, then they walked to the park, tried some playing grounds, went to arcade and played games. Now they really spent and exhausted, but totally happy. It's not everyday they can do something like this. They have a good time and didn't realized if it's past noon already. Until Cagalli hear a grumbling sound from her stomach. She blushing and Carlotte just laughing at her.

"Oh, shut up. I am sure you are quite hungry as well after our little adventure today." Cagalli pinching Carlotte cheeks. Her companion just keep laughing.

"Okay,okay. Don't pinching me like this. Now, where will we go for a lunch?"

She let go Carlotte poor cheeks and looks around. They are sitting on the bench near a park. Some people enjoying their time just like her and Carlotte. The wind blowing a bit but it's not really hot today. Since the sky a bit cloudy but it's not looks like it will be rain soon. She smiling and close her eyes. Not for a long time because Carlotte jab a finger to her stomach and she can't help but winching a bit.

"Don't just sleep and left me hungry by myself." She pouting.

Cagalli laughing at her act. "Okay, okay. I will get ourself a lunch. Is sandwich okay for you?"

Carlotte letting go her pouting act and smiling happily to her. "That will be okay with me!"

Nodding, Cagalli stand up from the bench. "Wait here. I will get our lunch. Don't go anywhere or you will get lost, got it?"

And she left Carlotte after make sure that little Princess will be a good girl and waiting for her on the bench. Carlotte actually not really a 'little' Princess like she always think, just her childish act make people think so about her. Cagalli smiles. And that girl have a crush about Athrun. She shrugged and keep strode to the sandwich shop across their bench. Telling her order to the cashier and she stand still waiting for her sandwich to be ready. Her eyes looking around the park and it just suddenly when she saw something, or someone just moves quickly after she looking around. Moves behind trees, looks like want to hide from her...

She shook her head, tries to ease her sudden anxiousness which spreading inside her body now. _Calm down Cagalli, calm down_, she reassured herself. _It just your feeling_. _Don't let your fear tricked your_- and she jumped suddenly when the cashier patted her shoulder, giving her sandwich which she grab it quickly and flee away after pay it. She walking as fast as she can to Carlotte place. Her eyes keep scanning around and she swear, she just seeing someone moves again behind another tree. It can't be, can it? They disguising themself, impossible if someone recognize them, maybe. Since this far, everything going smoothly. Some panic starting creeping inside her. Play time is over. She know it. Call it her feeling, stupid feeling or whatever, but she know very well if it's time for them to go away and if can, go back safely to their place. No bodyguards around and no car can bring them back immediately to the Palace. Very nice, she mocking herself inside.

"You seems weird, what's wrong? So hungry already?" Carlotte cheerful voice enter her mind. Slapped her to the reality. Staring to the Princess, suddenly she realized it. She can't let anyone harm someone from other country, her guests, or worst, the Royal family of another country inside Orb. Maybe she's forget but even in her current state she knows it, if someone from another country get hurt when they are in some country, that country will take a blame for. In this case, if Carlotte get hurt when she's in Orb, Scandinavia will blaming Orb for letting their Princess getting hurt and it means a danger for this country. For Athrun as well.

"We have to go back." She talking to Carlotte as calm as she can, eventhough her heart start to beating rapidly. She grab their belongings and grab Carlotte hands, half dragging her go away from this place.

"What's wrong? It just past noon and we still have some spare times. Why we have to-" But she didn't continue her words after looking at Cagalli expression. Her face keep calm but her eyes flashing dangerously, aware and hold some panic at the same time. Carlotte shut her mouth and keep walking, letting Cagalli drag her. They keep walking and turning, trying to find a way to their car which they left behind. Unfortunately, they seems lost. Cagalli groaning frustatedly. This is stupid, she thought bitterly. Athrun will be very mad to her because her stupidity. They can hear some footsteps behind. And Carlotte start to realize their condition now because she walking faster than before beside Cagalli.

"Faster." Cagalli muttered to Carlotte, command the Princess and herself to moves faster. Carlotte just nodded.

"Who're they? Why? Didn't we disguise ourself goodly?" Carlotte voice trembled a bit. The fact if some people run after them make her shivering, afraid about what will happen to them later.

"I don't know. But we must escape from them. Run!" And they starting sprinting forward. They panting and their breath puffing, desperately want to get away from their chaser.

Carlotte sweating badly. Her hands clutching her bag, seems ready to throw it to their chaser later. Cagalli minds trying to find a way how to escape from this situation, safely with the Princess. She cursing inside, don't this fine country have a police station for Godness sake? Or because her panic state, she can't find it properly? And she have no idea where she should turn or moves. She doesn't really familiar with this area. She take a turn to the left and frozen. Carlotte gasped as well. A wall and tall building standing proudly around them, seems mocking and laughing at them. Cagalli held her breath and beside her, Carlotte murmur almost unaudible voice like "Oh no". Footseps from behind them can be hear closer. More closer. Cagalli frantically scanning around them, trying to figure out what should she do right now. She has to be quick. But alas, there's not many things they can use for hide or defend themself against their chaser. Just some blocks, wall, garbage bin. They're trapped. Like a mouse cornered by cats.

...

Athrun sipped his coffee and put the mug slowly. He staring outside the window. Another day will be end, he thought. Their guests from Scandinavia family will be back to their country a day after tomorrow, along with Joshua and Carlotte. He grinning secretly. No longer again, he can kick Joshua ass away from Cagalli, from this country. And no more clinging girl will disturb him. He relaxing a little and typing at his laptop. Joshua maybe looks like a goofy man and flirt around his wife, but when it comes about business, that guy can be serious and demanding. He wonder if Joshua not really flirting and have a crush to Cagalli, they can be a friend. Chuckling, he slapping himself. No way in hell. His concentration disturbed when a tone of his phone ringing suddenly. He glancing to his phone. Hidden ID? Frowning, he answer the call.

"Who is it?" His finger playing with the pen on the table. His eyes glancing to the clock. Almost sunset, he thought. Cagalli and Carlotte should be going home right now. But then, his caller words make his heart stopped awhile and he held his breath.

"Don't you want to check on your pretty little wife, Representative Zala? I am not sure if she's okay right now." A husky voice of his caller filled his mind. Cold sweat starting run down on his neck. Once again, he glancing at the clock. _Have to be calm down_, he say it inside his mind, _have to be calm_.

"Who the hell are you? What do you mean by that?" His hand gripping the pen tightly, almost breaking it. His eyes narrowed dangerously. Calm down? Just wait a minute. His mind running wildly. Did something happen to her? Or did someone harm her...

"Oh? I will be more than pleased to introduce myself to you, Representative. But I am afraid this is not the time to do so. Right now, my man quite enjoying their little game hide and seek with Representative Athha and the girl that she bring along. I am on my way to join as well. I am afraid, if you don't hurry and find them, maybe some scratch will decorate their soft skin." The man chuckling.

"Don't you dare touch her! Where the hell are them?" Athrun lost his calmness for an instant and he is breathing quickly, angry and mad about this craziness. This crazy caller or whoever he is. Dare they touch her, they MUST pay.

Laughing now, the caller continue to provoke Athrun. "I believe you can find them quickly with the ability of yours and your brain. Now if you please excuse me. Good evening, My Lord." He chuckling for the last time, mocking him, and then disconnect the call.

Athrun frozed at his place. His mind registering everything. And then, he quickly dialed the bodyguards number. When Harry answering his call, he asking about Cagalli. And he exploded after hear from the bodyguard if Cagalli dismiss them from their job.

"Find them and bring them back home immediately! You can't go back without them! Now!" Athrun a bit screaming to the phone and slamming it down. He marched towards his drawer and pull out his gun. Checking the bullets inside and put it to his waist. He grabbed his coat and stormed off. His emerald eyes flashing angrily. _If they hurt Cagalli, I swear I will track them down and make them pay. I will kill them_. Athrun promised in his heart before he hoped inside his car and racing to find her.

...

Cagalli gasping painfully. Her hand holding her gun tightly. Her other hand clutching her waist, a little far from her abdomen. Their bullet just grazing her skin but it enough to make her bleed. Beside her, Carlotte whimpering. Almost sobbing because she know Cagalli get hurt. They hidden a bit from their chaser, now attacker. But she doesn't know for how long until they can find them.

After they found out if they turned to the wrong side, Cagalli and Carlotte turn back and ran quickly. Blindly searching for something or somewhere they can use for hide or defend them. Cagalli and Carlotte almost escape from them but unlucky, one of the man managed to run after them and started to fire. Carlotte screamed and Cagalli pull out her gun immediately, blindly shooting back behind her. They could see another street with some turn in front of them and they ran to there. But his bullet grazed her skin when she ran behind Carlotte, trying to protect the Princess from the bullet. And before she make her dash with Carlotte, she turn around and shot. The man fall down, unknown dying or just get hurt like her but she know the other will catching up soon. She push Carlotte to the one of blindspot of the building in front of them, hiding themself behind a thin wall.

Cagalli trying to breath slowly. Or they will hear her voice. If they do, she and Carlotte will be so dead. She shook her head, readied her gun. Her gun bearing not much bullets right now after she used it before. No, she won't let this girl die here. Not just for the sake of this country, but for Carlotte sake as well. If something bad happen, she can imagine it, how sad her brother and her family later. _Family eh_, Cagalli smiling bitterly. She shook her head. _Alright then, time for the last action_. Turning to Carlotte, she patted the girl cheeks. Carlotte staring at her, eyes widened with fear.

"I will distract them. And then, you must run quickly from here after I lure them away from you. I will make sure no one can follow you later. Then, go and find some help. Do you understand?"

Carlotte still staring to her with fear. Her eyes starting to moist. "I can't do that. They will kill you. You get hurt as well. You can't fight them all by yourself."

Cagalli smiles to her. "Listen to me, silly girl. I won't die that easily. Athrun teach me so well, so I can fight them more or less until the help coming. Now please, do like what I told you. If no one of us get out from here, then no one will coming for help us."

Carlotte start to sobbing. She really doesn't want to leave Cagalli, but her words is right. Slowly, she nodded. Agreeing to Cagalli plan. She wiped her eyes, and straighten herself, ready to run forward.

"Promise me you won't die because of them." Carlotte wipe her eyes once again, clearing her view. But her lovely eyes now a bit red because crying.

Cagalli smiles, "I won't. I will see you later. Make sure you run to somewhere safe. Don't turn back, no matter happen. You have your own mission. And, I will do my best as well." And Carlotte believe to her words.

Cagalli nodded, and then she leaped forward and shot to their direction. Then, she run. Carlotte hear some footsteps and some murmuring sound, some man whispering and half yelling to their companions if they found her. They charged towards Cagalli. After make sure if they all following Cagalli, Carlotte running from her hidden place. She running as fast as her legs can bring her. Her mind keep praying, wishing for Cagalli to be okay and safe. She's being the bait so she can run to other direction for some help. Athrun, she whispering in her mind, she must telling Athrun if Cagalli needs his help.

...

Athrun keep driving, cursing silently. How come he is so stupid, he knew her so very well. So, he can predict what will she do about her bodyguards.

"What should I do to you, Cagalli..." He whispering slowly. She is so stubborn, he knew it very well. Do what she like, whatever she wants. Always full of spirits, and brave. But sometimes, that kind of attitude can drag her to a dangerous situation. And he have to make sure if his wife not doing any funny business or a careless one. Of course, that is something difficult to do. Her free spirits. Even after get married, she didn't changed. Not a little bit. And he don't mind either. He loves her very much for what or how she is.

Athrun gritted his teeth. It's painful to imagine if Cagalli have to face some crazy madman by herself. Count Carlotte in, but he knew very well if the Princess can't fight or defend herself. And it means, double jobs for Cagalli.

He stopped his car and hoped outside. His head turning around, looking for any clues. But of course, he even don't know where the freaking hell they go. He make a mental note for himself, put some secret tracker into Cagalli. He can make one easily and then he will know wherever she go. He start to walk and ask some peoples. Some of them surprised to see their handsome Representative wandering around looking for his missing wife. Unfortunately, Athrun didn't even know if Cagalli and Carlotte changes their appearence a bit so they didn't recogized by citizen. Frustating, he decide to call Kira and ask for some help. He did ordered the bodyguards for looking after Cagalli and Carlotte, but none of them calling for report. This is surely not good. That means, they still can't find the two missing girls.

Suddenly his cellphone ringing. Unknown ID, again. He snatched it quickly and answer. Then, his clear emerald eyes widen.

...

Cagalli keep running from them, from her attacker. Now, after she make sure if no one turn their direction for catching or trying to finding Carlotte, she kinda sure if she's indeed their real target. She doesn't know why but she feels so. She trying to shot back and run, but her energy draining slowly. Her body feel tired. Especially her legs. And the pain in her waist make her winching a bit. She bit her lips. If she dies here, she wonder how's Athrun reaction. She smiles bitterly. Why she kinda thinking about him at this time? She wonder why. But then, a bullet pierce her right legs and she fall down. Panting, she looks at her leg. Blood seeping from her wound. She tries to get up and fails immediately.

"Don't try your luck, Princess. We can't make sure your safety if you keep stubborn."

She glared to them. "And I am not sure about my life as well if you all catching me."

They chuckling at her words. 5 of them, and no one of them she know, she thought. And her gun run out of bullets. What a nice condition, she thinks sarcastically. "Now, if you please Princess, our boss will coming soon to see you. Don't you want to know who he is?" A guy speak to her almost politely, but his tone mocking her. She narrowing her eyes to them.

"No, thank you very much. I don't want to know your boss or whoever hired you all for doing this kind of job."

"Now now, I just managed to get here and I am surprised. You still as feisty as always, Your Highness. That kind of attitude not even change although you are in such condition." Suddenly, another man speak to her. And a man stepped forward. Half of his face hidden behind his scarf, and his coat is black. Black like darkness on the night. His hair keep neatly with a hat. Darkness make her can't see his face or features clearly but she swear she can see some streak of dark purple of his hair glint under the moonlight. Cagalli staring at him. Glaring. Hate him for what he done until this far. But deep inside, she also want to know. Why this guy doing this to her. His hand moves forward slowly, dangerously. Cagalli know what things he held on his hand and she scrambling backwards. Tries to make some distance from him as much as she can. She can't see a cold smirk forming in the man lips. And then he shot her. Her scream breaking a night. Cagalli whimper in pain. He shot her left shoulder. Blood gushing from her new wound. She gasping and panting, coughing a bit.

"Is that hurt?" She saw a glint of sinister in his eyes. But she refused to be afraid of him. She glared to him.

"I think not, since you still can glaring at me. My dear Princess, you are such a stubborn and strong one, don't you know it? Maybe you wonder why I do this to you, no? But I am afraid I can't answer it right now." He stepped forward to her. She started to drag her body backwards, again. Her blood dripping under her, above the earth. She winching with the pain.

Now he kneeling in front of her. "You are suit with the blood. Added more of your pretty features. But you will be more beautiful in your death, Princess."

Cagalli frozen at his words. This guy, this lunatic guy, want her to die. Just who the hell is he and why he want her to die.

"Who are you?" Her voice weaken a bit, forced because a stinging pain all over her body. She doesn't know how long she can hang on until she collapses or worst, dies.

The guy chuckling darkly. But his eyes not smiling. Cold like the air around them. "Me? I am your death. But I won't kill you now. I will be watching you, silently. Until the day is comes. Until the day when I bring you to your eternal bed, Milady." She shuddered a bit at his words. This guy seriously crazy.

"I will finish your dear husband later after I kill you. Your dear Coordinator husband, Athrun Zala, I believe? Don't worry, I will make sure you two won't be in the same grave later." He laughing merrily and Cagalli eyes widened. This guy targeting Athrun as well.

"...on't...ouch...im.." Cagalli muttered weakly.

He raised an eyebrow to her. Quite not understand because her voice so small. "Hm? Do you say something, Your Grace?"

"I said, don't touch him you freak. Don't you dare touch Athrun!" She yelled to him. She spent much energy for yelled like that and she gasping desperately for air after that. He shook his head, wondering about her stubborness.

"You know Princess, your feistiness and stubborness really amaze me. Unfortunately, I can't chit-chat with you any longer. I believe, your husband is looking desperately for you right now. And I will let you go back to him this time. But later," his face leaning closer to her, "I will get you and finish what I supposed to do to you. You just have to wait." He kissed her forehead and she struggling, clearly doesn't want to be touched by him. "You just have to wait, Your Highness." And he chuckling before stand up.

"Let's go for now. Leave her for later." He simply order them to go and his man doing what he said. He turned and nodded to her for the last time, before walking away with his subordinates, leaving Cagalli bleeding and whimpering painfully alone.

She slumped against the earth. Her bleeding quite bad and she decided it's no use if she trying to stop her bleeding. Her body numb from the pain. She groaning again, and panting. Her amber eyes staring blankly to the sky. The sky above her is dark, and between her pain,she can feel the coldness from the rain which starting to fall. Pitter patter of the rain. _Why_, she whispering silently. _What have I done to him, I really have no idea_, she thought bitterly. _Well, at least, Carlotte is safe_, she smiling at that thought. She start to lose her consciousness. _Rain_, she thought. This smell of rain somehow calming her stance. But then, a great pain attacking her head. She can see, flashing event playing inside her mind. Event from her past. The war, her father, Kira and Lacus wedding, her wedding, Athrun smiles, her car crushed along with her and someone inside the car, rain, just like this time. The pain engulf her entirely. Stabbing and crushing her head. She want to scream. She want to yelling. She want to fight this pain. But she have no energy to scream anymore. She just can enjoying the pain, all over her body and her head. Silently begging to no one for free her. Free her from all of this pain. The pain feels so great and she know, she have no much time left. A quiet groan escaping her lips, and her visions start to fading away into darkness.

...

Done! This chapter is done! Wanna hear my dear readers advice, suggestion, comments, reviews, etc. Please let me hear that all. I realized if this story don't have really much reviews from the readers, eventhough there's many people read this. I wonder if this story is bad? Hahaha, keep it up guys!

Until next chapter then! Thank you very much for read and reviews!

**色々な事、有難うございます****。**

**AZMARIA EVE**


End file.
